Love & Anger
by theonlykyla
Summary: Sequel to Anger Management. Follow Angryward as he learns to deal with Bella moving in, falling deeper in love and the ever present Anger Management issues he continues to deal with. Yep, he's still got 'em!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Anger **

**Chapter 1 – Reality Sets In**

**A/n: I am still overwhelmingly blown away by the response to Anger Management...but here I am, writing the sequel. **

**I can honestly say, I have missed these two so very, very much! I'm happy to bring them back to you and happy to unleash more of my perviness into the world ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my usual Team: BBC, Steph, Mass, Cat, Scarlett, Bnjwl, Sandy, Laura and Nails...**

**Disclaimer: I am not the almighty Stephenie Meyer, I wish I were...hence I would be a multi-millionaire sipping drinks on a secluded beach somewhere w/all my girls...as naked men waited on us hand and foot;)**

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Edward this morning seems different than every other morning that I've woke up next to him.

I'm home.

Officially.

This is no longer Edward's apartment, Edward's bedroom, Edward's bed. It's all ours.

He even had the contract drawn up to prove it.

I look up to his exquisite face where he seems to be so at peace in his sleep. My poor boy has had a rough time lately with all the changes. He's needed some very heavy doses of Anger Management, that's for sure.

The second day that I was unofficially his employee, he called me to his office so he could fuck me against his window, only to show up in my office later that afternoon to christen my asshole as Ruby. And he gave Ruby a good workout, that's for sure.

I lie here watching him sleep, a small pout on his lips, his long, black eyelashes fluttering across his cheeks. I run a finger around his face, taking all of him in. It's still hard at times for me believe that he's mine, truly mine.

He whimpers a little in his sleep as his hand goes to adjust Mr. Happy over the sheet. His hands strokes his hard cock a few times before he rolls off his back to his side leaving that deliciously aroused morning wood right in my line of sight.

**EPOV**

Warmth. Wet warmth. My cock is surrounded by heat and wet and oh fuck me, Bella's lips are on my cock. I moan and thrust up into her mouth as she hums around Mr. Happy. "Mmmm Bella, I do so love fucking that mouth." I gently place my hands around her head, still not having opened my eyes, my hands start guiding her up and down.

"Fuck baby, swing around here, let me taste some of Lucy's juice," I say as I crack my eyes open to see that beautiful bare body of hers making a move to straddle over me.

Bella's glistening pussy hovers right over my mouth as I wrap my hands around her hips, pulling her down to my mouth. I lick a path straight up her slit before I suck on Pearl, feeling her moan around my cock.

Fuck, I love being woke up this way. I've been insatiable lately. Yes, I know, that's hard to believe from me. But it's the truth. I need Bella twenty-four seven.

This moving in business has wrecked havoc on me and Bella's been an absolute consistent, steady beat in keeping me in line with my anger.

I thrust my tongue deep inside her, pulled her hips down so that my whole face was smothered by her pussy. "Mmmmmhhhh," I moaned as I fucked Lucy Diamond with my tongue.

"FUCK EDWARD!" Bella screamed, popping Mr. Happy out of her mouth. Her cum coated my tongue as I eagerly lapped it all up.

As she panted through her high, I pulled her pussy off my face, and sat up, entering her from behind. "Get ready baby, that was just the warm up." I said, gripped her hips and slid Mr. Happy into his happy place. I started out long stroking it before I pulled almost all the way out, then slammed deep inside. I pounded her relentlessly, setting a steady hard pace.

"God, yes, Edward. Fuck. Harder baby." She moaned. Her wish granted. I pushed my cock so hard inside of her that I thought I'd see Mr. Happy coming out of her throat but no, it just spurred her on.

She dropped to her elbows, pushed her ass harder back against my groin, allowing me to delve deeper. I couldn't hold back my moan and I knew I was only a few thrusts away from exploding.

Zap.

Zing.

Fuck. There's that electric noise again. Every fucking time I'm inside Bella's pussy, there it is.

I felt my belly start to tense, the tingle in balls was like tiny probes of electric shock and then, "FUCK BELLLLLLA!" I couldn't hold back as we both exploded at the same time.

I collapsed on top of her and she fell deeper into the mattress. "Edward, what the fuck was that?" She gasped for air while trying to catch her breath.

"I don't fucking know, Bella, but I suggest we start every morning that way." I struggled to get my own breathing under control.

We laid that way for a few minutes before I pulled up, slapped her ass and said, "Let's shower, baby. We smell like sex and I don't think my mom would appreciate the 'aire de lust' floating around us when she shows up in an hour."

Bella laughed before she stared at my naked ass as I crawled off the bed. "Oh I don't know, she wouldn't mind so much if we told her we were practicing for a grandbaby." She teased.

I gasped, "No, Bella...please. Don't you start in on that, too." I whined.

Ever since we'd told my family that we were moving in together my mother had been insisting that it was time to start planning a wedding AND a nursery. I couldn't get her to shut up about it. I know a lot of it was just to tease me since she'd always considered me a commitment-phobe, but gah, give me a fucking break.

One life change at a time, please.

"Let's shower, before you have a heart-attack, Edward. Besides, I am definitely NOT ready for kids, yours, mine or otherwise." Bella cackled over her shoulder at me as her perfect ass walked into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later we were respectably dressed and walking through the apartment deciding what needed to go where and what else we needed to get my mother to finish in the redecorating process of 'our home'.

"I love you, Bella." I said as I approached her from behind, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She giggled, "I love you, too Edward."

"I'm happy you are here to stay, even if it does mean that I have to see Alice on a daily basis." I poked at her, I knew it drove her nuts, this disgruntled type of banter between Alice and I.

Alice was like the annoying little fly that never went away, even after you stomp on them.

"Edward, you promised to lay off of Alice." Bella whined. "She is my business partner, she is your best friends fiancee and has been my best friend my whole life. You are going to have to learn to be nicer to her."

"I am nice." I feigned a hurt expression as Bella pulled out of my embrace and turned around to face me, hands on hips, eyebrow quirked sky high.

"Seriously, Edward." She shook her head and went to let my mom in as we heard a small knock on the door.

"Be good. Your mom is here to help and we need her help." Bella scolded me like a small child. I shrugged my shoulders and padded to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

I heard their giggles and whispers from the kitchen doorway and turned to see them both staring at me, "What?" I asked, annoyed that they were both just looking at me with big, goofy grins on their faces.

"Nothing, you just look positively radiant this morning, my precious son." Esme giggled and walked over to pat my cheek.

"Whatever, Mom. How much is this going to cost me? I can tell that you and Bella are up to something that's surely to hit my wallet hard." I eyed them both as they feigned innocent looks at me.

"I surely do not know what you mean, Edward. I was called here to do a job, so that's what I am going to do. Now, is there anything that you are particularly attached too?" My mom asked as she walked back into the living area.

"The entertainment center, all electronics and the sectional stay." I informed them both.

Bella and Esme both turned to eye me, inquisitively.

"What? You asked. I answered." I shrugged my shoulders, sat on the couch and drank my coffee.

"Let's start in bedroom, Esme," Bella snidely remarked over her shoulder in my direction as they took off down the hall.

Holy hell, I'm going to pay for that later.

But, if it makes Bella happy and she keeps Mr. Happy happy, then fuck it. She can have anything she wants.

Wait! What the fuck? When did I turn into such a sappy pussy?

Oh yeah, when I fell in love and asked my non-contractual girlfriend to move in with me.

Fuck me. I'm definitely in over my head now.

**A/n: So here's the first chapter of the sequel...hope you liked it...**

**Here's how things are going to go...I'm going to update every other day. Each chapter will be a month, following the first year of their relationship...and I already have the next trequel planned out, too! **

**I've grown very attached to these two...so I hope you'll stick with me...it will still be a lemon fest, but there will be a little deeper plot (no angst)…..and it has been planned out where as the original AM was completely made up on the fly.**

**Hope it meets your expectations. I have some great things planned.**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2 Naked Times Required

**Chapter 2 Naked Time Required**

**A/n: Sooo a lot of you were just as excited as I was to bring these 2 back to life!**

**I hope you keep enjoying it. I know I am loving writing them….they are fun!**

**I have to say a huge THANK YOU to my Twifey, lvtwilight09! Steph, you simply are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM and I think she'd be five shades of red with what Angryward gets up to;)**

**BPOV**

Poor Edward. He's still not coping well with the changes to our apartment. He got to keep his electronics but well, the rest of the 'items he was attached to' have miraculously disappeared from the apartment.

Between the painters, the tile guys and the daily furniture deliveries, we haven't had a lot of 'alone' time except for at night. Our weekends, which usually consist of a few hours of naked time all over the apartment have been severely limited; which is exactly why I suggested a quick trip away for the weekend.

It would give us some much needed sexy times and give the workers a chance to work without another angry outburst by my boyfriend.

"Do you have everything packed?" I asked Edward for the third time as we got dressed for work.

"Yes, I'm finally all packed, you can quit pestering me now, mother." Edward was annoyed already this morning. The kitchen contractor showed up earlier than expected and interrupted his shower blow job.

Mr. Happy was not happy about it either.

So I promised them both road head on the way to work. That had them appeased for a few short minutes. It has now been over an hour and I could tell they were both about to explode if I didn't handle it soon.

"Let's go, grumpy. You have a date with my mouth." I teased him, picked up my bags and waited by the door for Edward.

"Thank fuck. Mr. Happy was about to send in the reinforcements demanding someone's death." He growled as he opened the door for me.

I giggled, walked in front of him and wiggled my ass. He moaned and whined, "Bella, you are killing me this morning."

I stopped at the elevator, turned to place my hands on his chest and looked up at him through my lashes, "Edward, you've already had two spectacular explosions this morning, must you be so needy all the time?" I batted my lashes at him.

"If you don't stop it, I will drag you into that stairwell and fuck you over the rail." He said through closed eyes and gritted teeth.

"Promises, promises." I taunted him.

"That's it." He said, grabbed my arm, threw the door open and pushed me against the wall.

"Edward, we don't have time." I gushed as his hands pushed my skirt up and two fingers immediately plunged inside of my dripping pussy.

**EPOV**

Her taunting and teasing has been non-stop for days now. I shouldn't be sexually frustrated but fuck, I am.

I want our apartment back in order. I miss our freedom to fuck whenever, wherever, however we want at any time. Mr. Happy has definitely NOT been happy lately.

"Bella, shush. We have plenty of time for the fucking I'm about to give you." I said as I pull the sash on the blouse she had on, pulled Ethel out of her bra and attached my lips to that puckered nipple.

I quickly used my other hand to undo my belt, button and zipper, pushed my pants down and released my steel hard and throbbing cock from those damn pants.

I swear we are staying naked the whole time we are out of town this weekend.

"Wrap those fucking legs around me and get ready." I demanded when I pulled my mouth off that delicious tit. She did exactly as I ordered and I slammed into her.

"You are getting a little to good at that teasing bullshit. Is this how it's going to be? You've keeping me in a perpetual state of arousal with limited release? Because if it is, I might force you to work in my office where I'll keep you naked and on your knees." I growled as I plunged into her over and over again.

"Fuck Edward," she moaned as her hands gripped the back of my hair before she crashed her lips to mine.

Lucy Diamond was slick, hot and constricting around my rim rod cock before I could slow down enough to stop the heat of my own cum from shooting four long streams of my fluids inside of her.

"Ugh...ugh...mmmhhh...fuck...Bella...god fuck..." I got out before I felt my knees start to tremble from the force of my release.

Bella kissed me face with small little kisses all over as I tried to catch my breath. "Better baby?" She smiled against my lips.

"Yes...thank fuck." I groaned out as I put my forehead on her shoulder, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Edward, I promise, naked times will be back soon," She pulled my head up and put her palms to my cheeks, her eyes soft and shining with love.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I've been so whiny lately." I replied and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Its okay, but we have to get to work. I have a very important meeting this morning with a huge client."

Bella's voice was back to all business.

I pulled up my pants, tucked my now limp cock back in and zipped up. "Let's go baby." I pulled her hand into mine and lead us out of the stairwell.

Four hours later I made my way through the front door of 'Your little secret' corporate offices to see if Bella could do me for lunch.

Yep, Mr. Happy was in desperate need of some warm cozy snuggles inside Lucy Diamond's cave.

Jasper and I had been in a super stressful meeting this morning with a client; Tanya was trying to sabotage another business relationship and we had a lot of ass-kissing to do to keep this long standing business from walking away.

I was going to have to deal with Tanya and soon.

"Is Bella out of her meeting yet?" I asked Jane, the snarky little receptionist that Alice had hired.

"Yes, she's done. Want me to let her know your here?" She smirked at me.

"No thanks, I can manage on my own." I continued walking through the doors that lead me to Bella's office.

I pushed the door open as it was slightly ajar, "Have time for lunch?" I asked as she was engrossed in reading something on her desk. Her head popped up and she smiled that beautiful smile.

"To eat or to be eaten?" She giggled and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"To be eaten, most definitely." I said, locked the door and immediately started to undress.

Bella stood up from behind her desk, her eyes never leaving my body as she licked her lips. She took a few steps forward and pointed to the couch as she removed her own clothes.

"Sit," her voice was demanding and controlled.

I sat down and stroked my cock a few times as she crawled over me on the couch, put Ethel and Myrtle directly around the sides of my face, gave them a few shakes and sank down on my aching cock.

"Fuuuuckkkkk, Bella, I've been dying all morning to get my cock back inside of you." I moaned as she started to rise slowly, my hands instinctively moving to grasp her hips.

"Ohhhh Edward...so good...so fulll...I've been dying to have you inside of me too." She panted as she slid back up my swelling shaft.

"Can't we leave town now? I need to be up in this sweet pussy indefintely." I helped her ease back up the length of me, pulled a nipple into my mouth and sucking hard.

She moaned and clasped her hands around my head, holding me to her tit. "Fuck yes, suck it harder, baby, bite it." Bella instructed me...so I did what she asked. It earned me a deep throated moan from her. It was a sound that my ears delighted in, as well as Mr. Happy.

I started directing her body up and down on my cock as she picked up the pace. She moved a hand down to flick Pearl and I about lost it.

Nothing was hotter than watching Bella touch herself.

Then she did it, she slid a finger on top of my shaft, pushing it into her pussy at the same time my cock was buried balls deep inside of her.

It sent a shot of electricity straight through my body. Who knew the penis was so fucking sensitive in this position? I stayed perfectly still with my cock as far inside her as possible as she continued to finger herself.

Each push in was like a lightening bolt shooting through my straining shaft and then I felt the little pricks of electric charge on my balls.

"Bella, you are going to make me cum." I wheezed as I spoke.

This new sensation was overwhelming both of us.

"Me too, Edward." She threw her head back, thrust her tits up, so I latched on again and bit the tight little tip of her nipple. She groaned and pushed her pussy further down onto my dick.

Then she shoved two fingers inside of her pussy and stretched them open around my cock. I was helpless to do anything but thrust up. That in turn forced my tip to burst out my cum within the confines of the most delectable place my overjoyed fuckstick had ever had the pleasure of being.

"Jesus Bella." I grunted as I continued spewing my cum into her.

"I know," her body trembling as she rode out her orgasm as well.

We grabbed onto to each other, enjoying the sensations that had elicited all our senses to new heights and worked to control our breathing.

"That was unfuckingbelieveable." She muttered through short pants.

"Completely." I replied, thinking of ways to explore that new territory this weekend.

We continued kissing and fucking, sprawled naked on the couch in her office for god knows how long before a knock on her office door broke us apart.

"Who is it?" Bella called towards the door.

"Alice, now get some fucking clothes on, we have a problem." I could just see her on the other side of the door, tapping her foot and glaring at the back of my head through the wall.

"Give us a minute." Bella reluctantly replied.

"I thought we were leaving?" I whined and nuzzled my face into the side of her neck.

She laughed and pulled my face back, "Give me half an hour and then we can go, okay?" Bella smiled, kissed me softly and moved to stand up. She held both her hands out for me to stand up, so I did and promptly slid my hands down her back to cup her ass.

"Fuck, Edward." She moaned. "It's been a while since you've visited Ruby, maybe tonight?" Her face lit up with a hopeful excitement.

"Absofuckinglutely." I happily replied.

Mr. Happy never missed an opportunity to get up inside that tight puckered hole.

"Good. Now get dressed. Let me put out whatever fire has Alice in a tizzy and I'll come get you as soon as I'm done, okay?" Bella's business voice was back in full force.

"Fine." I resentfully agreed. "But your business partner needs to learn to handle things without being the ultimate cock-blocker." I stated harshly.

"Edward." Bella used that tone that told me it was a warning and I was about to get chastised.

I threw my hands up defensively, "Alright, alright." I pulled my clothes back on, kissed her and went to open the door.

"Thirty mintues or I'm coming to get you and dragging you out of here, caveman style." I warned her before I pulled open the door to meet a glaring Alice.

"Nice to see you too, cockblocker." I tipped an imaginary hat and set off back to my office, never stopping to listen to her rebuttal or tantrum that she was sure to throw.

Thirty minutes later, exactly, Bella popped her head in the door of my office, "Let's go grumpy." She smiled and waited for me to follow her out the door.

Once we got in the car, buckled in and I pulled out of my parking spot I felt the need to inform Bella of something I had been thinking about this morning. "Bella, I think we need to make a new rule in our relationship." I tried to sound deadly serious.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Bella curiously asked.

"Naked time is required for at least twenty-four hours each week." I stopped at the stop sign and turned to see her expression.

"I think I can live with that rule." She smiled and linked her hand in mine.

How the fuck did I get so lucky?

**A/n: WELL? Let me know what you thought;) **

**See ya on Thursday…..unless you see me on FB for a teaser or two;) **


	3. Chapter 3 Romanceand shit

**Chapter 3 Romance...and shit**

**A/n: Welcome back:) So glad that you are all enjoying this story! I truly love writing these two, they make it so easy...and it allows my mind to go to places that I don't get to frequently visit;)**

**Sooo this chapter...it's probably my most favorite chapter of the whole series, tbh. It took a turn that I was NOT expecting so soon in the story...but what can I say...Angryward has a mind of his own. I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Please do not forget to go put your nominations in for The Tomato Soup Awards. I am a validator, so if you have questions, please let me know. We're accepting nom's until the 31st. It's a great awards group to recognize the lessor known authors and under-appreciated fics out there. **

**Thetomatosoupawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to my girls...they rock my socks...now on w/ the show.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER...BUT, if I were, I'd be stalking Robsten with all the money I have at my beck and call...I need my own Rpatz create a cock that's sparkling pink.**

**BPOV (same day as ch2)**

The drive to the resort was quiet. I could tell that Edward had something pretty major going on in his mind.

I slid my hand a little higher up his thigh. "Bella, don't start something you aren't going to finish." He grumbled.

"Would you like to me start something?" I asked, somberly.

"Um, maybe." He said tentatively.

Edward never hesitated for a hand-job or road head, so I knew that something was definitely going on with him.

"Edward, what's wrong baby?" I started to worry. He and Alice had been particularly nasty to each other lately, but neither would say what had happened this time.

"Tanya." He said the one word I'd never wanted to hear from his lips again.

"What?" I said, trying not to shriek.

"She's fucking with the company again. Jasper and I spent almost four hours reassuring one of our oldest clients this morning that we were NOT about to sell the company. She's been running that disgusting mouth of hers all over fucking town. It's started to completely piss me off." Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight I thought I heard it crack.

"Hey, baby, let me help you...please?" I tried to sound sexy and seductive as I slid my hand further up his thigh, brushing my fingertips along the outline of his growing member.

He hissed and gushed, "Fuck, yes, please baby. I feel like I'm about to blow up. The more I think about this shit the angrier I get."

Edward slid his ass forward a little in the seat, allowing me room to pop the button and unzip him, as I reached in and grabbed Mr. Happy I teased him, "Have you been a good boy, Mr. Happy? Do you think you deserve some play time?"

His cock actually bobbed at me, as if he agreeing that he did in fact deserve some play time.

"Hand or mouth?" I whispered in his ear as I leaned over the console.

"Mouth, please dear god, mouth." He all but begged.

I licked around the shell of his ear, earning a growl from him, "Fuck Bella."

I eased my seat belt completely off, scooted my seat all the way back and got on my knees in the floorboard. I dashed my tongue out to lick that sweet drop of pre-cum resting on the tip.

I moaned at the taste and started to lick my way up and down his rock hard shaft.

I got the whole cock wet with my tongue before plunging my mouth down over the head and sliding my lips and up and down a few times.

"Oh fuck, Bella, god, so fucking good...fuck my cock with that mouth..." he thrust up and I fought hard not to gag at the sudden intrusion to the back of my throat.

I eased him out a bit and slowly started to bob up and down, twirling my tongue around and around as I sucked him hard. I worked him deeper with each downward pass, loving the feel of control that I had over him in this position.

"That's it baby...oh fuck yes...suck that cock..." he groaned and ordered...but I could tell he was losing control so I reach a hand down and started to massage his balls.

"Sweet holy …..." his voice came out strained and I knew by the tightening of his abs that he was holding off his orgasm. I slowly lowered my mouth all the way down his shaft, squeezed both balls and felt him hit the back of my tongue when the hot spurts of his man-juice filled my mouth.

"Fuck...gah...oh ….mee...Beeee...oh my gahhhh...FFFUUUUCCKKKKKK." His rambled words told me he got the instant relief he needed with that release.

I moaned around him, trying to prolong that high and he thrust into my mouth a few more times as I swallowed all that he gave me.

"Jesus...fuck...ughrhgugh..." he garbled out. I felt his whole body droop as I licked him clean and popped off his now sagging fuckstick. Hey that's his new name for it, don't fault me. But I kinda like it.

"Better?" I asked as I sat back up into my seat.

"Completely relaxed." Edwards hand moved to my thigh. "God, I love you." He sighed and squeezed my thigh hard before clasping my hand in his.

"I love you, too, baby. Glad that I could help." I smiled, knowing that only I could do this for him.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the resort valet area, Edward got out, gave the valet the keys and came around to fetch me. "Ready for a weekend of debauchery Edward-style?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

I utterly adored this man, particularly when he was in this mood. "Absolutely." I replied.

We got checked in, got our bags situated in the room and within five minutes of the door closing behind us Edward declared, "Naked sexy times start right motherfucking now. Either you take those clothes off or I rip them from your body." He said, while he removed his clothes and stalked towards me at the same time.

I giggled and watched him maneuver his way with one foot out of his pants and the other dragging through the material while he finished removing his shirt. Suddenly he was right in front of me, "I'm not fucking joking, Isabella." His voice was hard and dead fucking serious.

I giggled and stepped back from him.

I was so ready to play.

**EPOV**

She stepped motherfucking back from me. She wanted me to rip those fucking clothes off her body.

Hell, fucking, yes! Mr. Happy started to salute the kinky fuckery that was about to begin. I gave him a few small strokes of reassurance and he leaked a bit of drool. "See what you've done to my cock? You've made him a drooling mess." I quirked an eyebrow at her as she made her way a few more steps back from me.

"Now, you have to clean him up or face the palm of pain." I took a few steps forward and continued to stroke my manhood.

"I like a leaky fuckstick." Bella teased.

I growled and took a long step forward, pinned her to the wall by placing my hands on either side of her shoulders. "I like a tight ass and wet pussy." I leaned in and licked her collarbone, up to her neck and across her cheek. Fuck she tasted so damn good. I don't know how she keeps her skin so tasty but she does.

"Well, then I guess you are in luck, because underneath all...these...clothes...I have both of your desired items." Her voice was deep and breathy as I started to nip and bite her jaw and neck.

"You better be prepared, Isabella, because I am a thirsty man in a dry desert. You aren't leaving this room for at least twenty-four motherfucking hours." I howled into her ear as she gasp for a breath.

"Oh god yes." She managed to squeak out as I ripped the blouse in half down the front.

"Ethel and Myrtle have remained under wraps long enough, haven't you girls?" I said as I ripped the front of her bra open next. Once those beautiful tits were free, I palmed them both, which earned a long, loud moan from those plump, pink lips.

"Missed me, didn't you?" I asked as they jiggled in response under my hands. "I'll make up for it, I promise." My head lowered to take Myrtle into my mouth, suckling hard and deep. I loved suckling her teats and I knew that she loved it too because she always brought her hands up to my head, holding me there. I moaned as I sucked harder, hoping to leave a mark.

It had definitely been to long since I had marked her. She was MINE and she needed reminding all the time, in my opinion.

I pinched Ethel's tip, then rolled it between my fingers, constantly kneading it, showing it affection as I assaulted Myrtle a little longer.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm going to cum. Please baby, make me cum..." her voice pleaded and so full of want.

I popped off of Myrtle and bit down on Ethel with a hard bite. Bella hissed and moaned. Her body unable to keep still, searching for some form of friction between her thighs.

I unzipped that motherfucking skirt and shoved it down giving me access to her whole fucking body.

"Lucy...Lucy...Pearl...please baby..." she whined as she tried desperately to get me to move somehow to relieve her need.

I bit harder onto Ethel before sucking hard and deep. My knee pushed her legs apart, one hand coming down to pull her thigh around my hip. She got the idea and raised both legs around my waist.

I bit down once more and Bella screamed my name as her orgasm hit. I immediately thrust my throbbing cock inside of her hoping to prolong that wave of pleasure she was riding.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god..." she chanted as I pushed into her over and over.

"No, Bella I'm Edward. You'd do good to remember that." I said on a particularly hard thrust that went as deep as I could go. I knew I wasn't going to last long but I wanted her to cum around my cock.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" I demanded against her shoulder.

"Yoooou..." she breathily replied.

"Who do these tits belong to?" I forcefully pushed in again.

"Youuuu..." her voice barely audible.

"Who does your body and heart belong to?" I pulled all but the tip of my cock out and waited for her answer.

Her eyes snapped open, her head came up off the wall and her voice was clear as day, "You, motherfucking Edward Cullen...only YOU!" She growled at me as I slammed into her.

We both exploded, moaned, gasped and collapsed to the floor as our electric charge zinged and zapped around the walls in the room.

We sat there, tangled together, struggling to breath for what felt like an eternity.

Zing.

Zap.

There was that live wire fledgling around along the floor again...the hum zapped and I felt something new taint the air with a heaviness and my heart started beating as fast as a thousand race horses.

She pulled herself tighter against me, my cock still inside her, semi-hard, "Edward, everything I am and everything I have is yours. Don't you know that by now?" Her eyes were soft and full of adoration.

I could only nod my head and send the love that consumed me back to her in my own eyes. I hoped it showed her the depth of my soul and how much she meant to me.

This woman owned my ass, figuratively and literally, and she knew it.

"I know baby, I know." She whispered and placed her pouty lips against mine. Her tongue swept out and asked for entrance which I readily gave.

She kissed my soul as our tongues twined and sucked and fought for the others touch.

Bella will never fully understand how deeply, madly and truly I loved her. Sometimes beyond sanity.

But I vowed everyday to make her feel it, even if it was through rough wall sex.

**BPOV**

I loved these rare soft and tender moments with Edward. These were 'my' moments and mine alone.

He thinks that I don't understand the depth of his love for me, but I do. I love him beyond sanity.

And I definitely can tell that he feels the same. He shows me every time he touches me, looks at me, speaks to me.

I just know.

Something new was sparking in the air. There was this unexpected volt that flashed and a heavy crack that seemed to open up a new space of emotions between us.

"Come on, baby, let's go shower." His voice was soft and soothing. I knew that I would follow this man where ever he led me.

He helped me up and held my hand as we walked to the bathroom. "Do you want me to get the toiletry bag?" He asked while turning on the water.

"Yes, please, I might as well wash my hair while we're in here." I knew that he would insist on doing it for me.

It was one of my favorite things that Edward did for me. He washed my hair with a softness that showed me how much he cared. I loved it.

I stepped into the shower, felt the hot water hit my skin and held back at a moan at how good it felt.

"Care if I join you?" Edward's sexy voice sliced through the air and sent a shiver down my spine.

I looked over my shoulder, "Not at all."

He came in and pulled the door closed behind him. I felt his body press up against mine and his hands settle on my hips. I slowly turned around in his arms. "Hi baby."

Zing.

"Hi." Edward's voice was soft and gentle and his arms pulled me tighter against him.

Zap. Zap.

We stood there, as the water came down between us, staring into the others eyes.

The electric cackle popping in the air made my neck hair stand on end.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Bella. I really did need it. I needed you. I'll always need you." I felt the heaviness of his words as they floated to my ears.

I felt the breath leave my lungs as he leaned down and took my lips against his. His kiss was slow and deep. His arms held me with a reverence.

He gently pulled back and spoke so tenderly, "I love you, my Bella. So fucking much. I'm sorry that I get a little hard to handle at times. But I hope you know it's not about you, never about you." His lips kissed my cheeks, my nose, my chin and my lips.

"I love you too, Edward. My heart beats only for you." I spoke as best as I could with no breath when he started to kiss my neck and throat.

"Never leave me, Bella. I know I would surely not survive. This past six weeks with your company starting up and taking your time away from me and then the renovations at the apartment cutting into our free time, it's been like I couldn't breath." He pulled back and stood up tall in front of me, placed his hands on either side of my face, his green bright eyes searching mine with a longing, a yearning.

Bolts of electric charge pinged off the shower wall as I felt the tingling in my throat, my heart and my skin as he spoke.

"I didn't know how to breathe until you showed up in my life. I can't go back to living that way, ever again." Edward's words set my body on fire and my heart racing so fast I thought that I was about to have a heart-attack.

I stood on my tip-toes and placed my lips to his.

The charge between our two bodies was immediate. A new fire was starting to blaze.

We kissed with a new passion that I hadn't known before. It was like a deepening in the veins of my heart, making room for more love, letting more love for Edward, grow into my soul.

"Make love to me, Edward." I panted in his ear as he picked me up, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down, climbing on top of me, using his knee to spread me out so he could settle between them.

His hands brushed the wet hair from my face and he placed small kisses to my face. "Just show me your love, Edward." I whispered as he slowly pushed into me.

His body filled mine like two puzzle pieces that were made from the same clothe.

"You were made for me, Isabella."

Zing.

"Your heart beats with mine. Your mind knows how to reach mine. Your body fits perfectly around mine." He said as he eased his body in and out of me.

Zap.

"Yours, Edward. I will always be yours." I said as a tear escaped my eye.

"Mine." He whispered before he kissed me, using his body to continue to push deeper inside of mine.

Our bodies moved languidly against one another as Edward pushed me into a realm of ecstasy that I'd never felt before.

"Oh, Isabella, how I love you, how I love your body." His breath fanned across my skin, as I broke out into a light sweat. "Cum for me baby, shatter around me, as you've shattered me already."

My orgasm hit me with a force that sent a burst of white hot light shooting through my eyes and my body felt the fire from deep within. "Edward..." I moaned out as my body flew to heights when I climaxed.

"That's it baby, let it go..." His voice was moaning in my ear as I felt him thrust deep down and his hot cum filled me up. "Oooohhhhhhhhh Belllllllllllla." 

"Let it all go, Edward," I replied through my own shallow breaths.

He loved me beyond his own sanity. And he'd just showed me how deep that love ran, with his body.

**EPOV**

That was the single most intense moment of my life.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I watched Bella completely come undone underneath me.

She changed me. She made life matter. She made me want to be a better man. I belonged to her.

Fuck. You know what this means?

**A/n: Sooooo what do YOU think it means?**

**RECS...I don't rec anything I haven't read...and seriously peeps, check these out...**

**Until I saw you by reyes139...mobward and kickassella are hard core and don't even know it, YET.**

**The Bakery by kitkat681...GAH started this one this week and I'm completely hooked!**

**Ray of Light by lvtwiligh09...mystery drabble, updates a few times a day and OH SO GOOD!**

**Time of Salt by Scarlettplay or Missus Robinson – soooo goood and a hot, tatt'd BALD Edward!**

**RUN AND READ PEEPS, tell I sent ya, they pass out candy;) **

**See ya Saturday...**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing with the Messy Stuff

**Chapter 4 Dealing with the messy stuff**

**A/n: Hi everyone, I'm back, LOL. Soooo this chapter is a little different...but it was a lot of fun to write...**

**Sooo my wonderful Twifey, lvtwilight09, has made me an amazing new blog...all my stories are there. We're working on the soundtracks and the banners...so please check it out. I'm going to be posting teasers...tidbits for future stoires (currently have 3 new plot bunnies that I'm working on) and any new and exciting news that I have running around my head. Www. Theonlykylaff (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV (One month and one week later)**

Fuck. I have to deal with this today. It's driving me insane.

And fuck me with a corn cob I have to ask Alice for help because Rosalie just insisted that she had to fly to New York for something like shopping or shit. "Besides," she'd told me, "Alice knows her better than I do and would be a bigger help to you."

Bullshit. I think it's just her way of forcing me to deal with the pestering little pixie better known as Alice.

"Angela, did you set up my meeting with Alice already?" I called to her through the intercom.

"Yes, Edward, you've confirmed with me twice already. Do you need me to change something?" Angela asked.

"Fuck no. Just checking that she hasn't saved my sanity and canceled." I grunted.

She just laughed and hung up on me. Angela was no Bella but she'd been trained well and didn't put up with my bullshit, either. Bella had made sure of that.

God, I missed my Bella. I missed all the little parts of Bella, too. She'd been gone for two days to a sales conference in Denver.

Let me tell you, phone sex and skype sex just is not the same. I needed my Bella.

There was a knock on my door just as I was about to call Bella for the third time this morning, "Come in."

Jasper walked in the door. "Good Morning, Edward. How you doin' with Bella out of town?" He eyed me humorously.

"Horribly. Did you hear back from the attorney?" I asked as he took a seat in front of my desk.

"Yep, the restraining order is in place and the cease and desist order has been served." He replied with a hint of satisfaction.

"How about the lien?" I rebutted. "Did you get the bank to place the lien on the business accounts?"

"Sure did. They went into effect at midnight last night. I'm surprised that we haven't heard a word from her this morning since I'm sure she'll have found out about it by now." Jasper's eyebrow shot up as he looked at me for confirmation.

"I haven't heard a word from her or anyone at the company." I sighed, thankful that I wasn't having to deal with more shit this morning. I simply do not know if I could have handled it.

"You are particularly crabby this morning, what the fuck else is going on with you, Edward? And why are you insisting on having lunch with my fiancee?" Again, Jasper smirked and gave me that cocked up eyebrow.

"Well, my Bella is out of town, so I thought I might as well take it out my anger on Alice, while I could, free from retribution." I joked at him.

"Fuck you, Edward." He chuckled. "You and Alice are going to have to work this out. I don't want you standing up in my wedding scowling at my bride to be the whole time." He was highly amused with the bickering between Alice and I. Although misplaced, as he assumed it was some jealousy type quirk between us.

"Jasper, I can definitely reassure you that I am **NOT** jealous of Alice. I simply find her to be an annoying little fairy. That's all." I smugly replied with a scowl. "And it doesn't help that she attempts to cock-block me at every chance she gets."

He let out a loud belly laugh, "Edward, if you weren't trying to hump Bella every five minutes it wouldn't seem necessary to cock-block you all the time. Besides, normal people do not fuck in their place of business two to three times a day, well, unless they are hookers." He continued laughing.

"Oh really? You don't fuck Alice across the conference table when the mood strikes you? And she doesn't suck you off in the service elevator?" I quipped back at him.

He threw his hands up in defense of my attack. "Fine, Edward. You got me." He laughed again, then his face got a weird serious-like look on his face. "But really, why are you taking Alice to lunch?"

"I need her help with purchasing something for Bella." There, I said it. I was going to have to ask that little fucking Tinkerbell for her help.

Dammit. That shit just made my blood boil. And worst of all, Bella wasn't here to help me.

My cell chimed at me.

_Baby, calm down. Whatever it is, I'll fix it when I get home tonight. I love you and miss you beyond reason._

How she knew, I didn't know. But she always knew when I needed her.

My facial expression or body tension must have eased because Jasper spoke up, "Bella?" He pointed to my phone.

"Yes. She's so fucking perfect for me, Jazz." I sighed feeling a little mushy at my statement.

He chuckled and slapped his hands down on his thighs before he stood up, "That she is my friend. That she truly is. How she puts up with you, I'll never know. But I thank the God and the stars every day that she does. You are so much more bearable to be around with her by your side." With that he turned, winked and left my office.

I sighed, knowing that he spoke the truth.

A few hours later there was another knock on my door. "Come in," I replied.

There was the breeze of cockiness that floated into my office alerting me to Alice's presence.

"I don't have all day, Edward, so whatever it is you need me for, let's it get it done." Her annoying high-pitched voice filled my ears.

I grunted, instantly regretting, again, my decision to ask her for help. "Alice, please try and turn down the bitchiness." I stood up and walked towards the door. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's just go." I opened the door and waited for her to walk through it.

"Fine. Where exactly are we going?" She asked as we waited for the elevator.

"I'd rather not say out loud. You'll see soon enough." My voice was hard and monotone. I just wanted to get this over with, without to much of her input or advice.

"Well, it must be pretty huge if you are asking me to assist you. What? You couldn't wait a measly six hours for Bella's return?" She giggled and punched my arm.

"Alice." I whined as we stepped into the elevator.

"Seriously, Edward. When are you going to drop this whole annoyed little bickering act you insist on keeping up? I mean, really, it's getting old, even for me."Alice flicked her wrist and waved a hand around.

"When you stop annoying me and cock-blocking me every chance you get, then I'll attempt to stop being such a dick to you." I honestly replied.

"Truce?" Alice stuck out her hand.

"Sure." I said and shook her hand. "Now, what we're about to do has to stay a top secret. I'm not even sure that I want you telling Jasper what we're doing." I stared down at her, quirked my bitchbrow and waited for her to concede to my demand.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to Jasper. Besides, you still haven't told me what the fuck we're doing?" She said as we exited the elevator and made our way to my car.

"We're going to look at rings for Bella." There, I said it and got in the car. I sighed and put my forehead on the steering wheel because she just stood outside the car.

I stepped back out of the car. "Are you going to get in the car?"

"Um, really Edward? You are going to propose?" Alice asked me with a softness in her voice that I'd never heard before.

"Yes." I softened, too.

She squealed and jumped up and down in the most girly and annoying way possible. "I knew it...I told Bella, I just knew it." She started yapping and finally got in the car.

"So you need me to help with the ring?" She asked and continued to clap her little hands. Who knew something so tiny could make so much fucking noise.

"Well, kind of. I want to have one made completely from scratch. I have a design in mind but wanted to get your input, as you know Bella's taste." I hung my head and conceded.

Four hour later I paced around my office. Bella's plane was due to land in the next two hours and I was itching to touch her.

My whole body was vibrating with an infinite need for her.

I closed up my office having accomplished only one thing of importance today.

"Good night, Angela. Go home early tonight. I'm sure Ben will appreciate seeing you before the sun sets." I watched the shock fall across her face before a radiant smile broke out.

"Good night to you too, Edward. Tell Bella, I'm glad she's home!" She spoke giddily.

I got off the elevator a few minutes later and made my way to my car only to find a note taped to the windshield.

**I will destroy you and that ugly bitch of yours, too.**

That note could only have been left by one person. Tanya.

Fuck. I will not allow her to ruin Bella's homecoming.

I pulled out my phone and called Jasper. "That bitch left a note on my motherfucking car. She threatened me and Bella. Get her arrested, NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck, Edward. Let me get a hold of Jenks. See what he can do. Where are you?" Jasper demanded.

"In the fucking parking garage. Call Emmett and have the security team go through all the tapes so we can catch this bitch once and for all." I barked at him.

"I'm on it, Edward. Calm down. Go pick up your girl. I'll take care of it." Jasper tried to reassure me.

Fuck! I'm so sick of this nasty bitch getting in the way of my life.

I peeled out of the parking garage and drove straight to the airport. I needed Bella and I needed her now.

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait to get off this plane and back to my Edward. I know these past seventy-two hours had been horrendous for him. Angela had texted me almost as much as Edward had. She tried her best to keep up with him, and she did a fantastic job but unfortunately, she wasn't me. Poor girl was a saint for sticking with it, though.

"Good evening folks, we're starting our descent now. Please buckle up and we'll have you on the ground in no time." The captain spoke overhead.

I sighed, full of relief. I think I'd missed Edward just as much as he'd missed me. I needed to feel his body wrapped around mine. Good thing I'd thought to have Jane clear my schedule for tomorrow, as I knew we wouldn't be leaving, the now completely renovated, apartment.

We were having a house warming party on Friday night to show everyone all the changes and to host our first joint dinner party for the friends and family. I was so excited as my parents were flying in for the event, too.

I felt the planes landing gear start to hit the ground, I hated this part of flying. But it also meant that I was minutes away from my man. I flipped open my phone and noticed that I had a number of texts and missed calls. I sighed, he was in a bad way.

The flight attendants opened the over head hatches and I stood up to grab my bags. I was more than anxious to get off this plane.

My phone chimed with a text.

_Are you here yet? I need you. Please tell me you are here._

I smiled and typed my reply.

_Just a few minutes away, baby. Waiting to get off the plane._

I made my way off the plane and tried to walk at a normal pace down the runway ramp. Until I spotted him, then I broke out into a little faster trot, which wasn't easy in these heels.

He was standing behind the glass portion of the security wall, both hands up on the glass, anxiously awaiting me. Gah, this man loved me...I felt it in the twinkle of his eye when he looked at me with even glass between us.

I quickly got through the security gate and immediately felt his arms wrap around me, swinging me around. His nose was buried in my hair as he sucked in my scent and his body folded around me.

"Fuck, I missed you baby girl." He put me down and put both hands on the sides of my face giving me a kiss that weakened my knees.

We heard the murmurs of the people crowded around us and pulled back. "I missed you too, love." I said as I moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Take me home, Edward." I said, put my hand in his and started to lead him out of the airport.

"Finally, home." He said with a deep sigh. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side while his outside hand grabbed my inside hand and held it. "I've fucking missed you worse than you can imagine."

I giggled, "I gather you are in need of some heavy Anger Management?"

"Damn straight. We might not make it out of the airport parking lot." He remarked.

We continued to walk through the concrete building before I found myself pushed up against a wall in a corner dimly lit. "I need to taste you, now, Isabella. You better not have anything on underneath that skirt that you want to keep." His voice was low and full of authority.

"Here, Edward?" I looked around, we weren't really out in the open, but we also weren't really hidden from anyone walking by.

"Yes, here. Now. Wrap those long ass legs around my shoulders." He demanded as he dropped to his knees, pushed my skirt all the way up before his other hand made it's way to cup my wet mound.

"Fuck, so wet already." He grunted, lifted my legs and spread me wide. His nose skimmed my inner thigh. "Smells like heaven." Edward's voice almost sounded desperate before I looked down to see him swipe his tongue through my slit.

I hissed and laid my head back as he took my swollen clit between his teeth. "Ohhhh gaaahhhhhddd," I don't know how the words escaped me between the gasps for breath I was taking.

"Fuck, you taste delectable." He said before he plunged his tongue deep into me. I felt him licking and sucking. I felt his tongue swirl around, retract and lick in a swirl again.

He added a finger and went back to sucking and biting on Pearl. Fuck, I loved his mouth on me and coupled with his long, winding fingers, I was done for.

"Fuck, Edwaaaaardddddd..." I moaned, trying to keep my voice low but failing miserably.

He licked me dry and left me a quivering mess. He slowly pulled my legs off his shoulders, holding me up as he stood and pined me to the wall. "You were a mess, I had to clean you up." Edward's voice was full of mischief.

"Really? Well, I think you've got a leak happening as well. Let's get you the fuck home for a few lessons, shall we?" I asked as the coherent thoughts finally returned to my head.

"Fuck yes, I need some serious treatment." He replied and pulled me towards the car. His voice was heavy and dripping with desire.

Once we got home, his body was insatiable. He fucked me from behind over the kitchen counter. I sucked him off in the shower. We christened the deck with a back door plunging before I tied him to the bed and fucked him hard, reverse cowgirl style.

We fell asleep around dawn, completely sated and exhausted.

**EPOV**

I woke up with the sun peaking through the window casting a radiant glow around the most beautiful creature ever to have lived, wrapped my in arms.

I felt peaceful.

And then fucking phone had to ring.

Fuck!

**A/n: Big things are in store for our smutty duo...thanks for sticking with me...and continuing to read and review...**

**This chapter was a bit different, so let me know if you loved or hated it;)**

**Tootles til Monday...or if you are lucky, Sunday night!**

**Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5 Authority is a pain in the ass

**Chapter 5 Authority is a pain in the ass**

**A/n: Sooooo who's ready for some more Angryward? I know I am;)**

**A few things to discuss first, Tanya is a threat but I think after this chapter, you'll see that she's not going to be as big a threat as some of you are fearful of...remember this is not an angsty fic;)**

**This chapter grew out of control, so I split it into two chapters. The next half will update on Wednesday. And I'm super thrilled that you all liked the 'different' chapter last update. **

**I can never, ever express my deepest gratitude and thanks to all of you writers and readers out there that pimp my stories. Some of you I've had the pleasure to become friends with, some of you just quietly read and I never know that you've pimped me out until a friend or sister tells me so THANK YOU from the bottom of my big 'ole heart.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Kitkat681 just cuz she's awesome;) If you aren't reading The Bakery yet, what's wrong with you, LOL.**

**Now, on with it!**

**BPOV (One month later)**

Our company was finally starting to pick up some speed, no thanks to Tanya's efforts to blackball us around town. She'd all but threatened several potential clients and distributors. Thankfully Edward's attorney had been able to get the word out around town about the trouble that Tanya's business was in. Therefore squashing any future problems we might have.

Unfortunately, Edward had been incredibly wound up and dealing with issues far worse. He had to go to court this morning to testify against her in both a harassment suit and a civil defamation suit. He was not happy about having to spend a whole day in a court room, nor having to see Tanya again.

"Almost ready, baby?" I called to him as I walked out of the closet to sit on the bed and put my shoes on.

"Fuck. Do I have to do this today? I mean, we have all the proof we need. I don't understand what the fuck they need me for." Edward was definitely stressed to the max.

On top of court mess, my dad is coming to town again this weekend for Alice's and Jasper's engagement party. He'll be staying in our guest room meaning no naked time this weekend.

Yeah, Edward was a grumpy son-of-a-bitch about losing his naked time, he even offered to put my dad up in a hotel somewhere. I refused to let him do that. He was my dad and we had the room. He'd survive one single weekend.

"Baby, calm down, you know that this is necessary to both your business and mine. It shouldn't require that much from you. They'll ask you a few questions, you'll answer as best you can and then you'll be done. And you know that I'll be beside you the whole time." I put both hands on his chest and looked up at him trying to soften him a little.

"God what the fuck did I do without you?" He asked palming my ass.

"You were a complete tyrant and insufferable ass." I teased.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," he said against my neck as he lightly kissed me.

"We have to go baby. We don't want to be late." I reminded him trying to pull back a little.

"Fine." Edward stepped back and pierced me with those forest green eyes. "When will your dad be here?" He asked while putting on his suit jacket.

"Tomorrow afternoon, so if you have your afternoon schedule cleared, then we can spend the time after court, alone, if you'd like too." I let him know that I was on his page with missing his naked sexy times.

"I had Angela clear the whole day." He informed me as he stood at the door waiting for me.

"Good boy," I patted his shoulder as I walked out of the room and picked up my purse.

"I want those legs spread open, Lucy Diamond glistening and Mr. Happy slathered in your pussy juice once we get home. Besides, I have a new present for Ethel and Myrtle that I was going to use this weekend but I guess they'll get them early." Edward's voice hit my ears and I instantly soaked through the underwear that I was actually wearing today.

"What did you get them?" I curiously asked. Hoping it was the clamps we'd looked at online last weekend.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He said with a chuckle and swatted my ass.

"Fuck, you have panties on today, don't you?" He asked as his hand roamed around my ass cheek.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Let's get to the car where we will discuss this matter." He said as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He truly hated having Lucy Diamond covered at anytime. But I wasn't going to take chances with any leakage while being in a courthouse and it just felt appropriate.

As soon as we both got settled in the car, he started in on me, "Are you on your period?"

"No, Edward. You know the exact dates of my period," I giggled. He had that shit down to a science equation of when my menstrual cycle would start and end. It was eery sometimes and it certainly did not stop him from fucking me.

"I don't understand then, why are you wearing panties then?" He whined.

"I just felt that they were warranted in this situation," I explained.

"But, Bella, I'm just going to rip them off your body, or is that what you intended?" He eyed me curiously before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled mischievously.

"Fuck, Bella." He said as he adjusted himself.

**EPOV**

The only way I'd make it through this insufferable day is with Bella by my side. I was glad we were finally getting somewhere legally in the process of getting rid of Tanya once and for all. But damn, I was sick of dealing with her skanky ass.

And, to be honest, this wasn't the worst of my worries right now. My biggest issue is that Bella's dad would be here tomorrow and I have to talk to him. Like, a man to man, conversation and shit.

It was enough to make Mr. Happy shrivel up inside my ball sac, it was that terrifying to me. But, I had to do it.

"What's got you looking so scared?" Bella asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"Oh, um, just thinking that about everything that's going on." I lied.

I pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse, took the parking ticket, found a spot and pulled in.

"Edward, you can't lie to me. But since we're here and we've got to get inside I'm going to let it go for now. However, I will remember it this evening when you are naked and available for deviant ways." She gave me a devilish smile and rubbed her hands together.

I gulped.

Five long ass hours later, three restraining orders sufficiently in place and the threat of serious jail time hanging over Tanya's ugly ass head, we were headed home.

"You better be ready, Isabella. My cock is as hard as a piece of steel pipe and the only thing that will offer it some much needed relief is to be dipped into that dripping wet pussy." I growled at her.

I was wound up so fucking tight if I didn't get some relief soon I was going to break my dick off.

Bella was giggling at me from the passenger seat. I eyed her from my peripheral vision only to see her finger lazily making circles around one of those pointed nipples.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snapped at her, pulling her hand down. "Those are my nipples."

She narrowed her eyes at me with a wicked smile on her face, "I believe they are attached to my body and they were itching." She teased me again with her other hand circling the other nipple.

"Fuck, Isabella, I'm gonna fuck you so hard Mr. Happy will feel like he is going to remove your tonsils." My voice was stern and harsh.

She just laughed and said, "Bring it."

My palms started itching and Mr. Happy was starting a steady pace of up, down, up, down in his stance to teach her a lesson. This teasing, taunting and challenging me shit was getting under my skin.

"Oh you so shouldn't have said that Isabella." I replied through gritted teeth.

I pulled the car into the parking garage, parked and went around to her door. I threw it open, pulled her out of the car and over my shoulder, where I immediately swatted her ass with my palm.

"Hey, grumpy, that fucking hurt." She yelled at me from over my shoulder.

"You think that hurt, just you wait, Isabella." I couldn't wait to get her in the apartment, tied up and at my fucking mercy.

Once we got off the elevator, I put Bella on her feet, "I'm warning you now, I'm in the mood to punish you so no more pushing, you understand?" I felt like I was about to explode as she sucked on that fucking bottom lip and batted those lashes at me.

"In the apartment, in our room, strip and get in the swing." I demanded as I opened the front door and showed her the way with my hand.

"Where are you going?" She sassed back at me, turning to me with her hands on her hips.

"ISABELLA!" I yelled, gripped my hair and just stared at her.

Her eyes softened, her stance relaxed, "I'm sorry, Edward." She gently walked towards me, placed her hands on my chest and kissed my lips chastely. "It's been a rough morning and I pushed to far, didn't I?"

I vigorously nodded my head.

"Okay, baby, I'm going." She whispered before she kissed me again, turned and started to strip off her clothes as she walked to the bedroom. Once she got to the bedroom door, she turned, winked at me, then shut the door behind her.

I let out one long ass sigh. I wasn't upset with her. I was just pissed beyond belief at everything I'd been put through this morning. Those fucking lawyers were morons. Tanya tried to play that sexual harassment bullshit on me, which made my fucking blood boil.

Thank fuck Bella had been there and we were able to sneak into an unused office for a quick blow job between court sessions. Otherwise, I might be in jail for strangling either my lawyer, her lawyer or better yet, Tanya.

I went to my office, grabbed the nipple clamps and the clit clamp that Bella didn't know I'd ordered. All the while stroking my cock to help appease some of my pent up aggression. I didn't want to get too rough with my baby girl. But, I was going to fuck her and fuck her good.

**BPOV**

I got naked, sat up in the sex swing we kept hanging in the corner and strapped in. I knew that I was about to get fucked into oblivion and I truly couldn't wait.

This man had no idea what a turn on his aggression was, mostly because I knew that it was never directed at me. I just reaped the benefit of it.

I ran a finger through my slick folds just to make sure that I was wet enough and I was so aroused that another flick of Opal and I'd be done for.

But somehow, I didn't think he'd be letting me cum anytime soon.

The door opened and I watched him walk into the room with a few items in his hands. He walked around the room getting some toys and lube out of the drawer before walking over to where I sat. He placed all the items on the small table in the corner.

"I'm going to blind fold you, Isabella." He spoke soft and tender, completely confusing me.

"Um, okay." I replied, still perplexed as he turned the swing to face the windows. The sun was shining in on this rare sunny day and it felt sublime on my skin.

Edward placed a black scarf around my eyes, "Is that comfortable?" He asked calmly in my ear.

"It's fine." I answered as he turned the swing back around towards him.

"Lean back, chest out." He demanded as I followed his instructions.

"Good girl," he said as his hands started to roam over my skin. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me at his touch. I loved the way he felt against me when he touched me.

"Deep breath," his voice was laced with excitement as he directed me.

I instantly felt the pressure of the clamp and gritted my teeth, waiting for the pain. But once he released it, it just tingled and actually felt good, like all my nerve endings were at alert. My pussy quivered a little. I heard him chuckle and I scowled at him.

"Another deep breath," he said as his breath fanned across my face.

He placed the other clamp around my bare nipple and gave a small tug on the chain that connected them. "Alright?" Edward's voice was smooth as he continued to tug on the chain. Each time he did that it was like a straight shot of electricity to my clit.

I was trying to keep my breathing steady and even, as I nodded to him.

"I'm going to open you wide, I have a surprise for you, baby." He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice; which only served to pique my curiosity.

"What are you up to, Edward?"

"Isabella, lean back as far as you can go without flipping over." He demanded as he grabbed me inner thighs.

I grabbed a hold of the straps and laid back until he told me to stop. "Deep breath again, Isabella." His voice rang out but all I felt was white blinding light behind my closed eyes.

"What the fuck?" I panted.

**EPOV**

HOLY FUCK! I stroked my cock a few more times as I stood and admired her spread eagle, pussy leaking and that clit, clamped, while she was struggled to breath. Her chest was heaving, Ethel and Myrtle were at full attention with their own chain dangling.

"How does that feel, Isabella?" I breathed heavy and used my free hand to tug on my balls a few times as I continued long stroking Mr. Happy. Who was indeed, beyond happy at this moment.

"F...fin...fine." Bella struggled to get the words out.

"To much?" I asked.

"N...No...NNooo." Again, her words were strained.

"Good." I said, stepped up and slammed my cock inside of her. "Hold the fuck on." I demanded as I started to push and pull the swing, getting a good rhythm going with my groin only pushing into and pulling back out. I loved fucking her in the swing as it was a great ab work out and I could use my hands more freely to touch that body of hers.

"Oh god...oerllmfpfhh..." Bella was completely incoherent. I assumed she was in sensory overload so I gave the titty clamps a good tug.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk," her voice was stretching to keep up with the words she was expelling.

"No more teasing." I tugged again.

"Olllllllllaaaayyyy." Bella groaned.

"No more taunting." I tugged on the clit clamp this time.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH." Her voice was getting louder and her moans moving up an octave.

I stopped the swing from moving and put my hands firmly on her hips, pushing into her as hard as I could. "You are mine. I can have you when I want you. You will not wear underwear in public again." I forcibly said as I pounded her hard again.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss." Bella moaned again.

"My pussy." I gave a few quick thrusts in and out.

"Say it, Isabella." I yelled as I pushed all the way in and halted all movement.

"Yoooooooooouuuuuuuurssssssss." She growled out as her pussy clamped down on my cock forcing me to start thrusting hard and fast, to catch her. Just as Lucy Diamond sealed down in a vice grip around me I felt the white blinding heat shoot through my body.

ZING!

ZAP!

", BEEELLLLLLAAAA!" I screamed out and I swear I felt the windows rattle as she screamed my name just as loud.

I fucked her a few more strokes before stilling completely allowing the swelling to recede and her pussy to slowly release it's grip on my shaft. She was a quivering mess as I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Yours, Edward." She gushed in a breathy voice. "All fu...fucking yours."

"MINE." I whisper yelled into her ear before pulling back and crashing my lips to hers.

I kissed her deep and hard, reminding her body that I wasn't done with it yet.

We still had all night to go. FUCK YES!

**A/n: **

**Ok my lovelies, you still have a day or two to nominate your favorite underappreciated authors in the Tomato Soup Awards. Visit www (dot) tomatosoupawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com!**

**I'm going to be posting a new story tonight. It's full of angst and drama and gut wrenching heart-ache. It's a very personal story to me and won't be for everyone but I'd like to ask you to at least give it a go before you out and out hate it. It's called Never to be mine...be on the look out for it.**

**That's it for now...see ya again on Wednesday!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6 Authority, Pain, Ass Part II

**Chapter 6 Authority, pain, ass PART TWO**

**A/n: I loved this chapter...it was FUN:)**

**ENJOY...**

**I'm up for a few awards in the Emerging Swan awards...if you'd be so kind as to go vote for me.**

**Also, I have a swanky new blog, (i haven't posted nothing yet, but stayed tuned) theonlykylaff (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**This chapter is dedicted to Bnjwl...my beta and luscious cohort. ENJOY bb;) mwah!**

**BPOV**

After the swing sexin' and the clamps were removed, Edward tied my hands behind my back, spanked my ass pink, then gave Ruby a pounding that she won't be forgetting anytime soon.

My angry man was possessed and it wasn't until I finally got him tied to the bed, strap on in place and probing at his ass that he calmed the fuck down.

"Baby," he whined, "you know I hate to bottom." I just smiled wickedly at him and lubed up the appendange now hanging from my body.

"This is _your_ punishment, Edward." I teased him as I slipped the tip just inside his sphincter hole. "You have been bossy and impatient with me, when I give you everything. So you will lay there and take what I give you," I said as I pushed all the way inside of him.

"Fuck, Bella." He wheezed, his back slightly arched up off the bed .

"That's right, your," I thrusted hard, "ass," I pulled out to the tip, "belongs," I thrusted back in, "to me." I pulled out and watched as his hand came up to stroke Mr. Happy.

"Fuck," he breathed out, his eyes bore into mine as I slammed into him again, my own orgasm building rapidly.

It was such a fucking turn on to take him this way. I love rendering him powerless underneath me. I could tell he was just as close as I was, so I increased my thrusts, "Cum now, Edward!" I demanded as the white light ripped open behind my eyes.

"Bellllla...gaaaa...oh fuck...mmmmmm," he groaned out as his own cum splattered across his torso, looking like a delicious smorgasboard to me.

I slowed my actions, knowing that he was now as sensitive as I am and slowly pulled out of him. I released the straps from around me and removed the strap on, tossing it into the floor so I could clean it up later.

"Fuck Bella, you didn't take it easy on me, at all." He said through a strangled breath.

I moved to lie down next to him, running my finger through his cum before bringing a fingertip to my lips. "Mmmmhhhhh..." I moaned around my finger. "So good."

He eyed me, "Really?" His eyebrow shot up as I licked my finger clean.

I ran my finger through the remaining stream and brought the tip to his lip, his tongue tentatively slid out between his lips, taking a tiny taste. "Not to bad, a little bitter. I still prefer it off your tongue or mixed with the juices from your pussy." He quipped and I let out a laugh at his declaration.

"What? It's true and I'm not going to lie to you about something that personal." He quirked an eyebrow at me, as if I thought he'd lie to me at this point in our relationship. "Besides, you always taste so damn good." He teased as he leaned over and tickled me.

"God, I love you, you insufferable ass." I howled out between my giggle fits as he continued to tickle me.

"I love you, too, crazy girl. Let's go shower." He said pulling me into his arms and out of the bed.

We lounged around the apartment after our shower. We cooked dinner together and laughed, joked and relaxed through a movie before turning into bed that night.

We were in the bathroom, brushing our teeth and going through our nightly routines when Edward shocked me unlike he ever had before, "Bella, I need to take your dad out, just the two of us tomorrow night."

I was stunned, "What?" I looked at him in the mirror and asked.

"Well, um, you see, we started a discussion last time he was here and well, I can't finish it with you around." He stumbled over his own words, and wouldn't meet my eyes in the mirror.

"Okay, Edward. I'm not sure what this is all about but if you want to be brave enough to go out alone with Charlie, then go for it." I chuckled, knowing that deep down Edward was terrified of my dad because of his 'police chief' status.

"Thanks, but where should I take him?" He finally met my gaze with a look of complete unknowing on his face.

"Um, how about that little pub that you and Jasper go to sometimes? I mean, Charlie's a simple guy, he'd appreciate the laid back style of the bar and the food's what he'd like to eat." I answered feeling confident that both Charlie and Edward would find that atmosphere to be suitable.

"Okay, thanks Bella." He said and leaned over to kiss my temple.

We finished up in the bathroom, crawled into bed, making out for a bit before Edward pulled me tight against him, "Bella, I love you beyond sanity, you know that right?" His tone suddenly taking on a serious tone, it sent chills down my spine.

"Oh baby, I feel the exact same way." I whispered to him as I moved a piece of hair off of his forehead.

"You consume me, Bella." He whispered back to me and a tear fell from his eye.

"Edward, what's going on, love?" I quietly asked as my eyes searched his in the moonlit room.

"I just get so overwhelmed in the moments I have you in my arms like this and I worry that one day...I'll wake up and you'll be gone, taking my soul with yours." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Oh baby, I'll never, ever leave you. It would only be with my dying breath would I willing leave you." I answer as I lean into kiss his lips. "And even then I'd fight like hell to stay with you." I said as he captured my lips and moved on top of me.

Edward's body moved over me and in me with a reverence that he'd never, ever shown me before. It was almost as if he were scared of my disappearing in the dark.

He brought my body to unknown levels of ecstacy in those moments of anxiety as he showed me the depth of his love with his body.

I fell asleep that night, wrapped in a cocoon of his heat and skin, feeling completely and thoroughly loved.

**EPOV**

Today had started out absolutely horrid, but as usual Bella righted the wrongs in my world.

She gave herself so freely to me, always bending to my will when I asked. She was the good in the world, that I never felt that I'd find or deserve. I watched her sleep with the light of the moon shining on her beautiful face.

I couldn't wait to make her mine, to have her bear my name, and yes, to someday be swollen with my child. It took my breath away to think about, but fuck me, I wanted it in the worst way with her.

But, fuckkkkkk meeeee, I had to talk to Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, first.

The next afternoon Bella comes waltzing into my office at exactly two pm announcing that it was time for us to leave for the airport to pick up her dad. My palms were sweating already and I felt like I hadn't had a drink in a year as we drove to the airport.

I tried to convince Bella to let me stay with the car but she was having none of that, declaring that I must be with her to greet the man that would probably have my balls in a jar by the end of the night.

"Stop fidgeting," she giggled as we watched the passengers start to exit his plane.

"You know how your dad intimidates me, Bella. I'm not even sure he likes me," I grumble as she smiles that glorious smile at me and leans up to kiss my cheek.

"He tolerates you because I adore you." She teased me, not doing anything to calm my fears.

Charlie came into view and Bella squealed, "There he is!" She declared as if I hadn't seen him, too. I felt myself gulp and reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from my brow when I felt her jerk my arm to follow her. She led us the security gate to greet him as soon as he stepped through the glass walls.

"Daddy." Bella said as she flung her arms around his neck. Charlie laughed and dropped his bags to embrace his only daughter.

"Miss me, did ya?" He teased her when they broke apart.

I stepped up and stuck out my hand, "Chief Swan." I didn't dare call him Charlie or dad, the way that Bella did my parents.

"Edward." He said with a firm grip around my own hand.

FUCK! He's going to shoot me when I ask him my question later. Maybe I can get him drunk and he won't remember what he agrees too. I could only hope.

"Let's go, Edward's got big plans for you guys tonight and I wanna spend some time with you before then." Bella announced, leaving me hanging in embarrassment.

"Oh really? What big plans do we have tonight?" Charlie quirked a brow at me as he picked up his carryon and slid an arm around Bella's waist, holding her tight.

"Um, well, I just thought it'd be nice for the two of us to hang out and maybe, well, I don't know, talk and get to know each other and shi...err, stuff." I cringed internally as I rambled on verbally.

He glanced at me, like he was deep in thought, "Alright then, Edward, as long as I'm not required to wear a monkey suit or drink some overpriced scotch, I'm game." Charlie's voice was full of curiosity and I kept feeling his eyes shift to look at me as we walked through the airport and to the car.

Bella was chattering on and on about her and Alice's business, the apartment renovations and other mundane pieces of gossip. The whole time, I was trying to keep the nauseau at bay as my stomach is flipping over and over every time I glanced at Charlie in the rearview mirror.

We got back to the apartment and Bella showed Charlie around now that the renovations are complete.

"So I'm guessing you're planning on living here for a while then, I mean with all the work you've just had done." His voice is loaded with a deep thought.

"Daddy." Bella's voice is full of warning.

"I have a few things to do for work, so I'll be in my office so the two of you can catch up," I declared and immediately excuse myself to my home office.

I can hear Bella's laugh and Charlie's growl as I make my way down the hallway.

Fuck, seriously, how the fuck am I going to spend an evening with this man? I have one simple question to ask him. That's it, Edward. You can do this. You are a multi-millionaire. You close deals with the toughest son-of-a-bitch's in the business world. This man is not going to get the best of you.

I keep trying to psyche myself up but keep falling short, because let's face it, this man is Bella's father. If he knew the kinky fuckery I performed daily on his daughter's body or the way that I worshiped her nude form reverently, my body might never be found. I have to come across confident, self-assured and ready to provide the highest quality life possible for our Isabella Marie Swan.

I bury myself in work for a few hours before I hear a light knock on the door and then see Bella's exquisite face pop around the door, "Um, dad's getting hungry, so whenever you are ready to go, he's ready."

I gulp, "Sure, I can be ready in ten minutes." I shut down my computer, stood up and made my way to the door but Bella stopped me.

"I don't know what's going on with you but I can assure you that Charlie's has promised me that he'd be on his best behavior tonight." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Thank you, Bella." I said before I leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I've got to get changed." I pat her ass and scoot down the hallway to our bedroom. I heard her feet padding down the hallway behind me and she closed the door after she came into the room.

"What is really going on, Edward?" She asked as I slipped on a clean pair of jeans and threw a t-shirt over my head. I grabbed my chucks and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what you mean, Bella." I tried not to make eye contact with her for fear of giving myself away. I did not want her to know about the conversation about to take place between her father and I.

"Well, first you take Alice to lunch and now you are taking my father out for a 'boys night out'. You have to admit, even for you, this is a bit, 'different'." She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"You wanted me to make nice with Alice, so I did. You wanted me to get to know your dad, so that's what I am attempting to do, now." I said, lacing up my shoes, stood and gathered up my wallet, cell phone and keys.

"We shouldn't be home to late." I said as I made to kiss her cheek before making my way to the door.

"Have fun." Bella giggled as I turned to look at her as she just waggled her fingers at me.

I walked into the living room to see Charlie watching a baseball game, "Um, Chief, you ready to go?" I timidly asked.

"Sure thing, Edward. I'm starving so I hope this 'pub' has some good food." He chuckled as he slapped me on the back of the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, the food there is pretty decent." I replied and rubbed my shoulder.

Just as I pulled the door open, I heard Bella's tinkling giggle, "Have fun boys, come back in one piece, please." She walked towards us with a mischievous grin on her face.

"We'll be fine, Bella. It's not like were teenagers, afterall." Charlie let out a little laugh as we walked through the door and listened to Bella lock it as it closed.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we made our way to the elevator, "Um, I thought we could just walk as it's only a few blocks over and if we're drinking, I wouldn't be able to drive home."

"Good thinking there, Edward." He stated before he turned to stare at me. "Reckon they got the game on at this pub we're going too?"

"Oh yeah, it's like a sports bar type place, so I'm sure it'll be on one of the big screens." I replied trying to moisten my now bone dry tongue.

We walked in silence the two blocks to the pub, got seated, ordered a few beers and settled into the silence between us.

Once the waitress set our beers down Charlie cleared his throat, "Now, Edward, what the heck is eating your ass that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Well, at least he didn't beat around the bush.

"Um, Chief Swan, um..." I stammered trying to recall this fabulous speech I had written out earlier.

"Charlie, Edward...you can call me Charlie." His eyes held a grin while his face did not. "You were saying?"

"I'd like to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage." I gushed and sighed at the same time. There, I'd said it out loud. I'd thrown my intentions to the air. I quickly gulped down half of my beer.

"You want to marry My Bella?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir." I hastily replied. "She is the air I breathe and I want to make her my wife, if she'll have me." I paused for a moment taking in his reaction, "and well, if you approve." I felt my shoulders sag as he just continued to stare at me with a blank expression.

I felt uneasy under his gaze, he must be one hell of an interigator. "If I approve, huh?" He took a swig off his beer. "And if I didn't you'd do what, throw her to the wolves?" His face was dead serious.

"Um, well, no sir, but it would make things a bit more difficult for us." Fuck, he's gonna say no. He knows I'm an angry son-of-a-bitch and doesn't like the way I treat his daughter. Shit. She's gonna go ape shit when she finds out he said no.

"Edward." He said, garnering my attention back to him, "I approve." He laughed and slapped me on the shoulder again. "Damn, boy, you seriously need to lighten the fuck up." He laughed again and took a long pull on his beer, waving the almost empty bottle at the waitress.

"Edward, let's talk serious for a minute, okay son?" Charlie was just full of fucking surprises tonight.

"Alright." I mumbled.

"You love her?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, so much." I replied easily.

"And you promise to treat her with the upmost respect, keeping her safe and provided for?" He questioned.

"Absolutely, I'd never allow harm to befall her." Again, this was a no brainer. "She'll never want for anything."

"And you'll support her in her business adventure and help her in anyway possible, should she fail?" He had to know I would never let her fail.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would move heaven and earth to help her succeed in any business venture

she should take on." I assured him.

"Then, what are you worried about me for?" He laughed again and shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed and felt myself minimally relax a little, "Well, you are her 'daddy' and the most important man in her life."

He let out a loud belly laugh, causing several other patrons turn to see what was going on at our table, "Edward, boy, I lost that title the moment she laid eyes on you a while back." He continued to laugh and I found myself completely relax and joined in the laughter.

We spent the next two hours downing a few beers, eating some decent hamburgers and just getting to know one another. I found out that I rather liked Charlie, even though the man still intimidates the fuck out of me.

As we were walking home a little before midnight, Charlie gripped my shoulder and got that serious look on his face again, "You know, I don't know why you were so scared of me when the real issue is with her." He nodded his head to the apartment building.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Yep, she's never really believed in marriage, so the hard part of this equation is getting that stubborn-headed, independent woman upstairs to agree to marrying you." He laughed and started walking again as I stood stuck in place.

Fuck me. What if she says no?

**A/n: Well...what do you think? Could Bella ever say no to our Angryward? HE HE HE**

**Rec's:**

**All roads lead to you by Bnjwl – short drabble that is fun...loving it!**

**For the love of an Angel by Jaydogrut – slashy drabble that has me in tears**

**That's all for now! See ya Friday! Tootles, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 Something is definitely amiss

**Chapter 7 Something is definitely amiss...**

**A/n: Writing this story makes me deliriously happy. These two have the most fun and make me laugh as people around me think I'm nuts!**

**This little tale is on the downward stretch, jsyk. I'm anticipating it being completed next weekend, actually. The trequel most likely will not start until November. I have to wrap up a few other stories that I have before I can finish this one up, the way I have planned.**

**By the way, I'm up for a few awards at the Emerging Swan awards, if you'd be so kind as to go vote, I'd appreciate it. I'm also up for a few awards in a few of my stories at The Tomato Soup Awards, where voting starts next Tuesday (on my birthday):)**

**See ya on Sunday...**

**BPOV (Six weeks later)**

Since Charlie went home, Edward had been acting odd, even for him. His anger was rarely as aggressive as it normally was and our usual fuck fests have turned into more romantic evenings. We're going out to dinner more. He's taken me dancing at a club, and fuck me if we aren't having 'double date' dinner parties with our paired off friends or married family members.

I can't quite put my finger on it but something was definitely going on with my angry boyfriend.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Double Fuck. How the hell am I supposed to pull this shit off?

Ever since Charlie left, I've tried to gauge Bella's reaction to marriage and, well, the idea of marrying me. She seems to be completely complacent in our life, as it is, now.

I want that motherfucking ring, that I had made for her, and spent almost twenty thousand dollars on, to be sparkling on that tiny, motherfucking finger of hers.

I want the entire damn world to know that she is mine.

"Edward, your next appointment is here." Angela's voice rings over the intercom.

"I don't have any appointments this afternoon, Angela." I barked at her.

Shit, I've been so moody and pissy to her lately. I might need to give her some time off soon or she's gonna up and leave my ass.

"It's your mom." Angela says in a quiet and timid voice.

"My mom?" I shriek. "What the fuck does she want? Oh well, never mind, just send her in, Angela."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, run a hand through my hair and stood to greet her at the door.

"Hello, my beautiful baby boy," my mom greeted me like I'm five fucking years old, even added a pat on the cheek.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?" I questioned and sat down with her on the loveseat.

"Well, you and Bella have been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to chat with you in a while. So, I was downtown and thought I'd stop by and do it now. Plus, I brought you a little something." Her eyes were dancing with excitement, which worried me a little.

"You brought me something?" I asked, because, well, I'm a nosey motherfucker and my mother only ever brought me food, of which I don't see.

She let a little giggle escape her mouth before she grabs my hands and stared at me, her eyes were twinkling.

"Edward, are you going to marry Bella?"

Fuck.

Me.

Running.

I rubbed my free hand around the back of my neck, feeling the anger starting to build inside. This is the last thing I needed today...having to deal with my mother and her medling ways.

"Um, mom, not that it's any of your business but I've thought about it." I pulled my collar away from neck, I felt like the temperatures had risen ten degrees in the room.

"When, Edward?" She asked me like I was a stupid teenager about to make a bad decision.

"Mom." I whined.

"Edward, you are stringing that poor girl along by stalling, you know that right?" Esme was always worried about not having any grandchildren, so I'm saw an alterior motive here.

"Mother, I will ask her when I'm good and ready." I replied, and let my anger seep out a bit in my tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me, son. I just wanted to know because, well, I have something that might help speed the process along." Her eyes were dancing with excitement again.

"And what would that be?" I closed my eyes, afraid of what she is going to pull from her bag. For all I know she has some weird voodoo doll prepared to use on Bella and I in her evil plot for heirs.

I heard her open her purse and I cracked one eye open as she placed a small velvet blue box in the palm of my hand. "Open your eyes and look, Edward." Esme demanded.

I run my thumb over the velvet texture of the box, "Mom, what is this?" I questioned as I continue to stare at it.

"Your grandmother's ring." She sighed, "I thought if you had it, it might inspire you to make a move."

My mother, the quintessential matchmaker. Shit, I didn't see this one coming.

"Mom, I already have a ring." I announced and placed the box back into her hands.

Her face morphed into shock, then anger, then elation. "You do?" She almost squealed.

I nod my head and take in her body that vibrated with excitement. "When did you get? Where is it? Why didn't you tell me?" She was practically humming the wedding march as she gave me the inquisition.

"Mom." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I had it made a few months ago. It's in my safe at home. I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know until _after _I proposed to Bella." I sighed and stood up, walked over to the windows and stared out over the city.

She stayed on the couch, perplexed for a minute. Then I heard her get up and come stand beside me, "What's wrong, Edward?"

I sighed, took a deep breath, internally debated if I even wanted to have this discussion with my nosey mother or not. But decide, what the hell.

"Well, when Charlie was here last month, I asked him for Bella's hand, to which he approved. But he reminded me that Bella isn't a fan of marriage and it's got me...well, to be honest, it's got me worried."

"About what?" Esme questioned.

"Whether or not she'll say yes." I answered honestly.

She gasped and placed her hand over her heart, "You can't possibly think that precious girl would say no to you, do you?" I turned and faceed her with a questioning look on my face before I shrugged my shoulders.

"Edward, that girl is crazy about you. There is no way in hell she'd tell you no, about anything." Esme's confidence in Bella's answer does little to calm my fears.

"I hope so." I whispered before leaned over to kiss her temple.

"So what are you waiting for? Do you at least _have_ a plan?" She asked softly.

"I have a few ideas but they all keep coming across as cheesy or not quite what I had in mind." I replied and sighed again before I moved to sit down in my chair.

"Well," she sighed and sat down in a chair in front of my desk, "if you want a summer wedding, you better figure it out soon or everything will be booked." Her face had a look of deep concentration on it. Like she's planning something sinister.

"Mother." I warned her.

"Oh shush you, a mother can plan ahead, can't she?" She giggled and waved her hands at me. She eyed me jovially for a second then got up and picked up her bag. "You really shouldn't wait to much longer, Edward."

She walked over, kissed my forehead, placed her palm on my cheek and spoke softly to me, "I just want to see you settled and happy. I know that deep down in that gruff exterior of yours that you are big old softy. Bella brings that out in you, son." She smiled at me with her eyes and turned to leave.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as she reached the door, she turned and winked at me and then she was gone.

Jeebus, what the fuck do I do now?

Later that night, I'm in our home office, working on some reports when Bella comes in dressed in this red leather corset, black sheer thong, fishnet stockings and red five inch heels...and had a whip in her hands. "Edward?" Her voice called to me for my attention.

I immediately started to stroke my cock through my night pants, at the sight of her.

Mr. Happy is overjoyed with what he saw before him.

"Yes...Bella?" I managed to croak out.

"I'd like you naked, now." There is nothing but demand behind her voice.

"Here?" I asked but stood and removed my shirt and pajama bottoms.

She laughed and walked around my nude body, running the soft leather of the whip around me.

"You've been up to something lately. I'm not sure exactly what the fuck is going on in that head of yours but I plan to fuck it out of you tonight." She stopped in front of me, ran that fucking whip around the base of Mr. Happy's overjoyed erection, which caused him to jump to attention completely.

"Um..." I stammered. Shit. I can't tell her what the fuck is going on with me. I'm not sure that she'd exactly appreciate her proposal happening this way.

"You will tell me," she whispered in my ear as she flicked the whip across my ass causing me to yelp.

"Um...I can't Bella." I moaned as she flicked that whip across my ass again.

"Oh really?" She said seductively.

"Bella." I whined.

"What if I said that Mr. Happy will be a very sad and lonely boy if I don't get some answers." She quirked that eyebrow at me and jutted out her hip.

I closed my eyes and prayed to all that is holy that she's not talking about withholding sex from me. "Bella, please don't." I begged.

"On your knees, Edward." She demanded, and knockeds a knee out from under me with her foot.

I got on all fours, as she's instructed.

"Are you happy, Edward?" She asked from behind me.

I nodded my head and she whacked my ass hard with that motherfucking whip.

"Answer me please." Bella said.

"Deliriously so." I replied.

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?" She questioned as she ran the whip through my ass crack.

"Because it will ruin the surprise." I confessed because my cock was now revolting against my hesitancy and bobbed up and down against my thigh in protest.

Mr. Happy needed to be inside that hot, tight pussy of hers. He thought of getting my balls to join his protest as I felt that whip swack against my outer ass cheek again.

I moaned because I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth, I was that turned on.

This is to much.

The outfit.

The whip.

Her dominance.

Mr. Happy.

They are all going to be the death of me.

"Edward, do you want to fuck me so bad right now, that you can't think straight?" She whispered in my ear and I felt her legs straddle over my back.

Again, I vigorously nodded my head.

"OH GOD YES!" I yelled as I felt her start to rub that slippery wet pussy over my spine.

"What if I told you that you can't have my pussy until I know more about this 'surprise'?" She whispered into my other ear as her hands grasped my shoulders.

"I'd cry, like a baby, curled up in a corner." I answered and bucked my back up to feel more of her wetness coat my skin.

"Edward, what did you have to talk to my dad about?" She changed direction and tone of voice. She also halted all movement across my back.

Mr. Happy immediately started to retreat, knowing that any thoughts of Bella's dad are sure fire ways to make him run scared for the safety of his friends, in the nut sacks.

"Bella." I whined and start to laid down, so that I could roll over to my back, which forced her to straddle my chest.

"Edward, something has been bugging the shit out of you for the past month and a half. It's not necessarily bad, I don't think. But," she paused and looked like she was having a hard time coming up with the right words to say.

"I miss my angry boy. The one who liked to fuck the shit out of me. The one who can't keep his angry dick off me, out of me or in my mouth."

I'm completely blow away by what Bella's just said.

And now I get where all this 'act' she's got going on, was coming from.

"You want angry sex." I answered firmly.

She nodded her head vigorously and a wicked smile broke out across my face.

My whole body turned into a live wire and the electric hum started to vibrate through my ears.

"You better get those panties, that are covering MY PUSSY, off right fucking now," I demanded and grasped her hips in my hands.

Her eyes glassed over and her body started to shake as she reached down to the elastic band of the thong, Her hesitancy spurred me on.

"NOW ISABELLA," I bellowed, harshly.

Her thumb skimmed just under the rim and she bit her lower lip, fuck me, my girl wanted to play.

I reached down and grasped them and yanked down, tearing the fabric in half.

"I've told you time and time again that nothing is to cover Lucy Diamond, haven't I?" I admonished her.

"Yes," she whispered teasingly.

"Get on that desk and spread those legs, wide open." I forcefully demanded.

She slid her dripping pussy along my chest, up to my chin before she stood, leaving a trail of glistening pussy juice along my skin. "Bella." I warned her. "You left something behind." I stated.

She lookeds down at my chest and giggled before bending at the waist. Bella then ran a finger along the trail that her pussy had just slid and ran it across her lips. "Mmmm," she moaned around her finger.

"Fuck, Bella." I said as I got to my feet, picked her up and pushed her back against the wall. "You wanted me to fuck you hard, don't you?" I saidy as I line my cock up and shoved it inside of her.

"Oh god," she moaned, once I'm fully sheathed inside of her.

"God isn't here, Bella. It's me, Edward fucking Cullen and I'm about to pound the shit out of that wet pussy. Is that what you wanted?" I loved seeing her so fucking turned on, like she is in this moment.

"Fuck yes, oh please." She groaned as she tried to move around my cock.

"Keep still, baby, cuz I ain't gonna be easy or gentle." I said as I pulled Mr. Happy out of her, to see him glistening with her juice and slammed him back into her.

I pounded into her over and over, both of us made only grunting and groaning noises as the electric bolts of energy consume our bodies. "Cum now, Bella!" I demanded as I felt her pussy clamp down on my swollen shaft. "Fuck...fuck...so goddamn good Bella." I moaned as I pulseed my cum out deep inside her body.

We slid to the floor in sweaty heap of sex smells. We attempted to get our breathing under control while clinging to one another, the electric hum still zoomed around us, through us while the live wires started to slowly come together in a quiet hum.

"God I fucking love when you get like that," Bella smiled and managed to get out a small laugh while her chest rose and fellsexcessively, still unable to catch her breath.

I let out a deep belly laugh as I strained to hold her to me, but my limbs were like jelly. "I love fucking you like that." I leaned in and kissed her. Both of our bodies still zapping with the current that forces sparks to shoot off in the air around us.

This woman is beyond my expectations. I know now exactly how I am going to propose to her.

Zing.

Zap.

Hummmmmmmm.

**A/n: So...what do you think? Bella likes her man a little angry;) I do, too! I'm just glad that my non-existent sex life gets to live on vicariously through hers!**

**Recs this update:**

**My Letters to You by Minnie Soleil – a little angst, a very confused Bella...and a little twist. Her last update had me panting people...yeah, it was that damn good! Go check her out and tell her I sent you;)**

**Whatever Works by Soft Ragoo – I absolutely read EVERYTHING by this author, she is definitely one of my favorites! Tell her I sent you, she loves me;)**

**For my slashy friends, Sixty-five hours by Owenic – OMG the UST in this one is OOC! BUT, I'm completely in love with her...I may start stalking her because I'm crushing on Owenic so bad right now.**

**Tootles,**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8 Dancing around the issue

**Chapter 8 Dancing around the issue**

**A/n: So um...yeah...this chapter...it's like one of my ultimate fantasy chapters...maybe you'll understand it after you read it...**

**So...go...read it and tell me what you think;)**

**Recs at the bottom:)**

**BPOV (Six weeks later)**

So my angry boyfriend was back in spurts, but a few times I had to come after him like I was a mountain lion stalking my prey. He'd quickly realized that he was handling me with kid gloves and fall back into his 'angry' persona. But it still chapped my ass that he was keeping something from me, something big.

He'd said it was a surprise. It wasn't close to my birthday nor were there any major holidays coming up, so I wasn't really sure what was going on. It had me a little worried, to be honest.

Edward had taken Alice **AND** Jasper to lunch a time or two, which just raised my hackles all the more. And then there was Esme, whom I felt like was stalking me as she'd turned up in my office randomly over the past couple of weeks.

But Edward was the most curious of them all.

He'd made it habit lately to bring up my parents marriage, my home life when they were married, how I'd felt about their divorce.

Then he started telling me stories about his childhood. How being the child of Carlisle and Esme was for him/ As they were still very much in love, and how that had affected his life.

It was all very peculiar and I couldn't quite wrap my mind around what he tried to allude to with each conversation.

Alice was of no help, either. I'd never seen her so quietly enthusiastic about keeping something from me before. Her eyes would glass over, then sparkle, when I would bring up 'the surprise' and somehow she'd always figure out a way to magically distract me or change the subject.

I was pretty damn fed up, that was for sure.

**EPOV**

Fuck. I could see the frustration and tension building in Bella, especially over the past week.

But, I had a plan and I'll be damned if it's going to be fucked up now. Not when we are so close to the actual 'event' taking place.

Alice had been a tremendous help and actually was as enthusiastic about this happening as I am. She had been able to get the outfit together for Bella that I had requested, which up until this point had been our biggest obstacle. That brought me some calm.

Now, my biggest issue was getting Bella to calm the fuck down for the next twenty-two days. Yep, that's right, I was counting down the motherfucking days.

My mother and sister had started to become a pain in the ass, though.

Esme had taken to showing up at Bella's office at random times, trying to find out if I'd popped the question yet or if the ring was on her finger.

As if she wouldn't know within twenty-four hours of the big event happening. It's not like I would be able to keep this shit to myself once I got that damn ring on her fucking finger. I might even rent a skywriting plane and announce it to all of Seattle.

I had a special night planned for her tonight, and I know that she has no fucking clue.

At five o'five I headed to her office, thanked my lucky stars that Jane was already gone for the day.

I knocked on her door before I pushed the door open and walked inside, shut it and locked it behind me.

"Come in, I'll be right there." Bella called from the bathroom.

I quickly took my clothes off, stroked my cock a few times and sat down on her loveseat. A few seconds later, she walked out of the bathroom, stopped, stared at me and licked her lips.

"Take those fucking clothes off and suck my cock." I demanded, all the while my palm continued to glide up and down my hard dick.

She slowly did a strip tease for me, but her eyes never left mine as she stood, nude, and walked towards me. "What did I do to deserve this treat?" She questioned as she fell to her knees.

"Just suck my cock, Isabella." I said as I slid forward and put the tip of Mr. Happy against her lips.

She gave me a wicked smile, winked at me and licked the rim of my tip which caused me to hiss at the contact.

I slid my hands through her hair and wrapped my left hand around the back of her head, guiding her up and down my shaft. "Fuck, Isabella, I love those lips wrapped around my cock. Suck me good and dry." My voice was thick with lust.

I had been planning this night for a few days now. The kinky thoughts that had filled my mind the past few days were going to come to fruition tonight.

Bella started to hum as she bobbed up and down on my dick and her hand reached down to massage my balls. I moaned at the feel of her hands on my flesh. Her tiny fingers worked magic on my nuts.

"Fuck, Isabella, open that throat," I said as thrusted up and felt my tip hit the back of her tongue.

I laid my head back against the loveseat and fucked her mouth, seeing the flashes of white flames behind my eyes.

"Swallow it all." My voice commanded just as the hot stream of cum shot down her throat, my cock pulsing several times as the spurts continued.

"Mmmmm," Bella moaned around my fuckstick as she swallowed and then licked me clean.

I lifted my head and watched her through hooded eyes as she licked the tip and sat back on her heels.

"Better now?" Her face broke out in that radiant smile as she took me all in with her own hooded eyes.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." I chuckled and pulled her to my lap and off the floor.

I moved her hair behind her shoulders and leaned down to bite on the glorious neck of hers. I pulled her tight against me, her wet pussy right over my groin got Mr. Happy's attention. He was almost instantly resurrected with Lucy Diamond's presence so near.

"Fuck, Edward. I love when you bite me." Bella moaned in my ear and ground her pussy down on me.

"Lean back, baby," I instructed her as I pulled her ass tighter into me and helped her to do as I asked. "I want these luscious tits on full view."

I helped hold her back as she arched and pushed Ethel and Myrtle into the center stage. I licked my lips before lowering my head to bite down on Myrtles pointy tip.

"Oh fuck," Bella's breathless voice cried out.

I continued to bite and suck, alternating between the two actions as my left hand grazed across her back and up her side to palm Ethel, roughly.

"Oh Edward...god yes, please..." her body shaking with need as her voice followed suit.

I squeezed her tits and bit and sucked...have I mentioned that I loved her fucking tits?

'Cause I do.

A lot.

"Edward...more, please...Lucy..." Bella managed to coherently speak and I gave a small chuckle around Ethels pert nipple.

"All in good time, my love." I said as I pulled her back into the upright position and captured her lips with mine.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I swirled my tongue around hers, savoring the taste of her mouth, her essence, the tinge of her soul that rested in her flavor.

I had to take a breath before I passed out, so reluctantly I pulled back and rested my forehead on her shoulder. Her tits were bouncing up and down as I looked down, as she was struggling to catch her own breath.

"What the fuck has gotten in to you tonight?" Bella said through a laugh, her fingers fanning through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Bella, your body, you mind...you make me an insatiable pervert." The words left my mouth as my lips started to make out with her collarbone.

"But I want Mr. Happy to tickle Lucy Diamond." Bella whined softly in my ear.

I couldn't help the full blown laugh that exploded from my mouth at her statement. 

"Don't laugh at me, Edward." Bella pouted and scooted back on my lap before my hands encircled her like a steel cage.

"Bella, I'm not the only one insatiable, it appears." Her eyes sparkled as I looked at her, she knew I had her there.

"Fine. Yes, I am just as horny as you are. But that still doesn't negate the fact that your dick isn't in my pussy, where it belongs." Her lip jutted out deliciously and she narrowed her eyes at me. I'm sure if she were standing she would have even stamped her little foot to prove her point.

"Oh I do love when you pout." I laughed at her, again.

"Quit laughing and fuck me." Bella snipped. She was so damn cute when she acted this way.

"Trust me, love, I am going to fuck you tonight. But, not in your office and not right now." I said, forcefully.

"What?" Bella shrieked, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"What the fuck was all that damn foreplay if my pussy is not going to get any action?" Her eyes were shooting fireballs at me now.

"I mean, Opal is throbbing and Lucy is sparkling like The Hope Diamond!" She spat me as she scrambled to get off my lap.

"I might as well just take care of myself," her little display of a tantrum was quite amusing, I must say.

Her hands started to spread her pussy lips open before I stood and grabbed her wrists.

"That's my pussy and I've told you before, I am the only one allowed to pleasure it." I not so gently reminded her. I pulled both of her hands behind her back with one hand and used my finger to lift her chin to look me in the eyes.

"I have plans for that pussy tonight, and fucking you into oblivion in your office is not part of the plan, I'm afraid." I said before I leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her lips.

I released her hands, swatted her ass and told her, "Get dressed, we have dinner reservations."

She just stood there staring at me for a second before she turned around, stomped off and grabbed her clothes. "Fine." She said before slamming the bathroom door shut.

I got dressed and walked to the bathroom door. "Bella, if you touch that pussy or your clit, I _will_ know and I _will_ punish you." I spoke to the door, which pissed me off. I wanted to see her beautiful face.

The door flew open and the look of pure anger she gave me startled me for a moment.

"Edward, my pussy is aching with need. Since when do you ever think it's ok to have your cock ache with need? Hmmm? Um, how about NEVER." She shouted at me.

"I don't understand why you can't take care of me when I in the same state." I almost felt bad for her, and had to contain the laughter that I wanted to release.

"Bella, I think once I give you what you so desperately want, you'll understand the hesitancy in my actions." I winked at her, grabbed her hand and headed towards her office door.

"You better, Edward-fucking-Cullen or so help me, your ass will be bottoming my plastic dick for a week." She said with a swat to my cheek and a smirk on her face.

FUCK ME...she's really pissed.

**BPOV**

I don't know what the fuck is going on but he better fix this shit and fucking fast.

He's never, ever left me unattended this way and well, it's got me a little nervous.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, we're meeting Jasper and Alice for dinner." He quietly responded. He almost looked a little scared.

Good. He should be scared. I wasn't fucking kidding about fucking his ass for a week. I saw a new strap on the other day, on our favorite online toy store, that was about three times the width of the one I currently have. I might just be tempted to order that fucking 'big boy' now.

"Why the fuck is it so important that we have dinner with them tonight? I mean, we work with them all fucking day long. Why can't we just go home and have sex?" I know I sounded a little one track minded right now, but I didn't care. He was always thinking about sex.

He laughed.

At me.

Again.

I stopped walking to the car and turned to look at him, put my hands on my hips before speaking very calmly through gritted teeth, "Why the fuck are you laughing at me, again?"

He stopped smiling.

His face fell.

Edward looked like he was choosing his next words very carefully, which was a smart idea, on his part.

"They wanted to discuss some wedding issues with us." His voice was soft and sincere.

"That's it?" I eyed him, curiously. Something was strange and not setting right with me about this.

"I promise, that's it." He put his hands up defensively in front of him.

"Fine, let's go eat, so we can go home and take care of business." I huffed before waiting for him to open the car door.

"Um," he hesitated before opening the car door for me, "I have a gift for you I'd like you to put on before we go." His eyes met mine and I didn't know what to make of this little tidbit of information.

"What is it?" I said, a little to harshly.

He opened the door, popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a little string with something attached to it. "This is a clit butterfly, I was going to suggest you put it on." He tentatively held it out for me to see.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He leaned over me and put his hands on the car, on either side of my head before he whispered in my ear, "You see, I was going to fulfill a fantasy of yours tonight."

Edward leaned back, bent down and motioned for me to step into the little strings he was holding. I did as he asked, with one foot and then the other. He softly slid the strings up around my hips, and under my skirt. He felt the butterfly attachment and made sure that it was directly over my clit.

I was completely confused and I'm sure he saw that on my face.

"You see, it's remote controlled." His voice full of excitement as he pulled a small little controller from his pocket and showed it to me.

I gasped as I felt it turn on and my clit jumped with the humming of the electronic device.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk and raised 'brow.

"Fuck," I mumbled as my orgasm ripped from me.

"God, I love to watch you cum." He said as his arms encircled me and his lips captured mine.

He kissed me through my orgasm and ground his thick stick against my throbbing clit.

We finally managed to get in the car and make it to the restaurant, but not before I had been given a full workout of all the different settings on this little flapping love bug between my legs.

**EPOV**

I would say that tonight was a success.

I was able to give Bella no less than ten orgasm over the course of dinner and then once we got home and I was able to fuck her properly.

She had forgiven me for earlier. Thank fuck.

As I lie here with her exhausted body sleeping peacefully in my arms, I couldn't help but think of all the other fantasies of hers that I had yet to fulfill.

I just hoped that she said yes and allowed me the opportunity.

**A/n: I hope you all thought that was as hilarious as I did...and yep, my fantasy is to have one of those little devices on while out in public...I'm sick and twisted but hey, it's the truth;)**

**Recs for tonight are some little drabbles that I'm in love with...cuz I'm in a drabble world, right now, apparently!**

**From my window by KitKat681...anything she writes...read it but this one is awesome!**

**For the love of an angel by Jaydogrut...it's slash and it's J/E and it has me crying and screaming, each update**

**Ray of Light by lvtwilight09...it's a mystery as to who the main characters are...until the last chapter. **

**See ya Monday;) Yep, Monday...hoping to update every day this next week with the last ch being posted on Saturday;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Distractions

Chapter 9 Distractions

Four days later (18 days til Operation Proposal)

**BPOV**

Something is going on.

Edward won't let me go into his office. He's having some redecorating done.

WTF? We JUST redecorated his office six months ago.

Something smells foul.

It's starting to piss me off.

I think that 'big boy' I purchased may actually come of the damn box tonight.

The damn whip, too.

**EPOV**

Holy Fuck. She's on to me. She's tried to get into my office twice in the past two days.

Angela is a horrid liar. So I had to send her on vacation. I hired Jane's cousin, Irina, to fill in. She's as big a bitch as Jane is. Good Luck with that one, Bella!

Thank goodness we have a fun packed weekend at the beach with my whole damn family to keep us occupied, even though I have to forego Naked Sexy Times. It'll be worth it to not have to keep pussy-footing around Bella and her incessant questions.

Who knew proposing to your girlfriend was so fucking complicated?

Eighteen damn days.

Fuck. Then the real fun begins.

**APOV**

I'll be so damn glad when this whole ordeal is over and done with. While Edward and I might have called a 'truce' and been working on this project together, he is the most anal-retentive and controlling bastard I've ever had the pleasure to me.

I seriously do not know how Jasper or Bella put up with him for as long as they did or have.

He whines when something doesn't go his way.

He rages when something doesn't get done on his time scale.

Fuck, he's worse than a spoiled toddler somedays.

If that girl doesn't say yes, I might duck tape her mouth shut, play a video of her shouting yes and hold her hostage until it's time to walk down the aisle.

The only good part of this is that Rosalie and I have already been working on all the wedding arrangements. We've reserved several of the most prestigious locals for either a wedding ceremony or a reception. We've selected several dresses for Bella to start her selection process with and have three of our favorite designers on standby, should she choose one of their designs.

Esme's been working on guest lists, floral shops and caterers.

All in all, by the time that wretched man gets around to finally fucking proposing, their wedding will be almost completely planned.

I've already alerted Charlie and Renee as to the plans for the engagement party for the weekend following the big event, which Esme has already completely taken care of. Only four hundred of their closest friends will be there, Esme and Carlisle's closests friends, that is.

I'm not exactly sure that poor Esme hasn't been planning this event for a few years yet, as it seems that she'd worried that Edward would never settle down and get married. She had everything ready to go with a simple phone call, wanting to make sure it was all in place before Mr. Angry could change his mind.

Of course, I've been doing all this shit while trying to plan my own damn wedding, but it's worked in our favor as I've been able to disguise Bella's decision about her own stuff under the guise of her helping me with my wedding.

But, I'm fucking tired.

**BPOV**

Fuck, Edward is going to spaz out. I have to go to Las Vegas in two days and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. He made me promise that from now on when I went out of town, he'd accompany me. I'm not sure how his schedule looks for next week, but I don't think he's going to be able to just leave so quickly.

**EPOV**

At three o'clock, I lock up my office, tell Irina goodbye and head to Bella's office. Jane just snarls at me as I push past her and head to the corner office where Bella resides.

I rap on the door before letting myself in. Bella is sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I immediately got my hackles up. My love is stressed about something and from the distraught look on her face, it's something pretty major.

"Um, Edward, what does your schedule look like next week?" She said without looking up at me.

"I've got the investors coming in from Canada and Japan, why?" She had me worried when she finally looked up at me with huge tears sitting in her eyes.

"Bella, baby, what is wrong?" I said, walked around her desk and pulled her into my arms, completely shocked to see her so upset.

She looked up at me, "I have to go to Vegas on Monday and I'm not sure how long I'll have to be there?" The tears that were threatening to spill over her lids slowly started to fall in streams down her cheeks.

"What?" I was completely uncertain how to handle her tears as well as her news. "Why are you so upset baby?" I asked, then moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"You can't go with me, we'll be apart...something is happening with you and you can't go with me?" She was a blubbering mess as the flow of tears increased and her voice was warbling through her sobs.

"Bella, do you want me to go? I mean, it'll be a pretty tough sell for me to get out of some of these meetings, but I'm sure if you needed me that badly, I'd find a way to make it all work out for both of us." I told her as I laid her cheek against my chest and cradled her to my body.

"Please stop crying, baby love, it'll all work out." I cooed into her ear as her sobs slowed and her breathing calmed down.

"Are you sure, Edward? I mean, I'm sorry about all of this, but there's a huge mess with one of our fabric manufacturers and I have no choice but to go handle it. I know you are busy, too...but the last time I went away, it was so hard on both of us...and you've been so stressed and I've been so frazzled by your stress." She rambled on and on and I had to fight back a laugh.

"Bella, love," I said as I pulled her back so I could look her in the eyes, "nothing and I mean nothing is more important that you. I'll rearrange somethings, set up some video conferences, bring Jasper completely up to speed. We'll make it work." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Really?" Her eyes were worried and she scanned my face for any hint of hesitancy. When she found none a small smile formed on those delectable lips.

"So I guess this means we aren't going to the beach this weekend?" I smiled, letting her know that I was on board with whatever she needed.

"No, we've both got work to do before we leave on Sunday night." She said as she buried her face in my chest. "Can we go home now? I need to fell your body over mine." Bella's face popped up in front of mine with a softness that made my heart go into overdrive.

"Always, baby. Let's go." I softly replied and kissed her gently.

How the fuck I got so lucky as to have this woman's love is beyond me...but I knew without a doubt now that she was going to say yes.

**A/n: The countdown continues tomorrow...we're almost there lovelies...hang in there!**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Countdown

**Chapter 10 Final Countdown**

**A/n: We're on the home stretch now, my lovelies! Thank you for your patience. Thank you for loving these two as I have.**

**See ya on the flipside;)**

**Three days til d-day...**

**EPOV**

We spent seven days in Las Vegas. Seven tortourous days. Wedding Chapels everywhere.

So many times I'd fought the urge to drag Bella to the first one we found and just marry her right then and there.

But then she'd say something or do something that would remind me of my plan. She deserved so much more than a quickie Vegas wedding.

Since we've been home, I've been playing clean up and kiss ass to the investors that I had to blow off to run out of town with Bella.

Jasper did his best but he's not me, and the investors were none to happy that I wasn't physically available to talk to. Video conferencing can only do so much for the personal touch in this business.

I know that I've been an absolute tyrant this week, but honestly I didn't give a fuck. I had a job to do and noone but myself could get it done properly.

Between my work shit and the chaos ensuing in Bella's office over our trip, we hadn't had a moments peace together.

Well, except for in our apartment each night, but we were both so exhausted that our adventorous sex life had been extremely toned down.

Bella was feeling guilty over my work stress.

I was feeling stressed over the impending proposal.

We were both walking a fine line of explosive destruction.

We had both planned on a quiet, relaxing friday night at home, however, Alice had other plans.

We had no more walked into the apartment and set our things down when Bella's phone started ringing. Alice was demanding that she meet her at the dress shop in forty-five minutes, for a fitting.

I could have killed Alice.

I think Bella was contemplating it.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know if I don't go she'll throw a hissy fit." Bella's voice held a hint of anger as she pressed up against me, smashing those tits against my chest.

"Fuck! I know, Bella. I just wanted a nice, quiet evening with some naked sexy times. I have a lot of anger I need released." I whined as I pulled her against my raging hard-on.

Mr. Happy has been anything but happy with the lack of physical contact he's had lately. He's rather spoilt, I'm learning.

"Bella, I need some serious," I kissed her, "serious, time with my dick in your pussy." I leaned down and kissed her hard, assaulting her mouth with my tongue. Her tongue was slow on the defense and I overpowered her with the force of my lust.

I picked her up and her legs automatically locked around my waist. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week," I growled as I pushed her back against the wall.

She moaned and wiggled to get the friction she needed. My hands lifted her skirt up around her ass and my fingers drove into her wet heat. "Fuck, so wet already." I withdrew my fingers and raised them to my mouth as she whimpered and whined.

I licked her nectar from my fingers and couldn't stop the deep-throated moan that escaped my lips.

"Fuck, Bella. I am going to eat you now and then you are going to fuck my stick, do you understand?" I barked at her, dropped to my knees and buried my head between her thighs.

Her scent was like the best street drug around. I was instantly high. My tongue licked around her clit as she writhed and moaned before resting her legs over my shoulders. My hands held her ass up and she tilted her hips forward to allow me deeper access.

I flicked that clit, I sucked it hard and then I swirled and swirled my tongue around it before diving into that dripping pussy of hers.

We were both moaning. It had been to long since we'd had angry sex. We both knew it. We both needed it.

I slid my thumb up to her pussy, coated it in juice and proceeded to probe her asshole, adding to the assault on her body.

"Fuck, shit...god, EDWARD, she screamed as she came all over my face.

I licked, sucked, lapped and made sure that none of that cum got away from me. I'd earned it. I wanted my face to be shining like Lucy Diamond when I was done.

Once she sufficiently jello-like, I stood and picked her up. I walked us to the sofa, stood her up, dropped my pants in one swift move of my wrist, sat down and demanded that she ride me.

She giggled.

"Yes, Master." She teased.

I reached up and swatted her ass, "Damn straight I'm the master, now fuck my cock. Mr. Happy is about ready to register an official complaint."

She slowly hovered over me before sitting on her knees on the souch. She rocked Lucy Diamond across the tip of my head causing me to hiss.

"You ready?" She asked, smooth and sultry-like.

"Fuck yes," I breathed in and out, anticipating sliding into that hotbox of glory.

She lowered her hips, spread her knees a little further out and sank down on my dick.

"Fuck," we both breathed out.

My hands automatically went to her hips, her hands clutched the back of the sofa behind me, as she started to rock up and down, with a swirl.

I loved her motherfucking hip swirl.

"Oh god, Bella, that feels so fucking good, do it again." I demanded as I gripped her tighter.

Ethel and Myrtle were covered and I wanted to taste them, so I let go of her hips, and ripped that shirt wide open. I pulled the cup of her purple bra down to release Ethel and bit down hard on that tight little nipple.

She moaned and bucked me harder. Just like I wanted.

"More, Edward. Bite me more." She breathlessly requested.

Who am I to deny this woman?

So I ripped that bra off, grabbed a tit in each hand and alternated between both of them. I bit, I nipped, I sucked. I marked her.

Each boob had a dark mark where I'd sucked all the blood to the surface.

Fuck. Yes.

I licked up to her neck, because her head was thrown back as she kept bronco bucking my cock. I latched onto that lustrious skin and sucked it hard before biting into her flesh.

It triggered both our orgasms.

White hot light streaked across the room.

Buzzing noises zinged through the air.

We pulsed and throbbed and came together.

"Holy Fuck, Edward..." she wheezed...unable to catch her breath.

"Shit, Bella," I said as the sensation was finaly returning to my now almost flaccid penis.

We clung to each other. Both so desperate for more of what we'd just experienced.

"I have to go. I'm already going to be late." Bella announced as she pulled herself up against my chest, placing small kisses on my jaw and neck.

"I know. I'll be anxiously awaiting your return." I relented, not really wanting to.

Three hours later and I finally heard Bella come into the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home." Her voice was tinkling, I could tell she'd been drinking.

I walked out of my office and down the hall to see her standing in the foyer undressing.

I laughed, "Bella, what are you doing?" My eyes never leaving her now nude form.

"I want to fuck. I think on the balcony." She said with a giggle, then sauntered towards me. "I want you to fuck me hard and good, from behind." Her eyelashes batted up at me and her pinks were tinged pink.

"You're drunk," I chuckled and enclosed her in my arms.

"Nu uh, but I did have a few glasses of champagne." She smiled at me, her eyes glassy and bloodshot.

"Let's get you to bed," I said as I picked her up, bridal style and started towards our bedroom.

"Okay," she sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Edward, why are you and Alice keeping a secret from me?" She said through a sleepy yawn.

"All in good time, my Bella." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

We got to the bed and I gently laid her down but she clung to me. "Hold me, please?" She begged.

"Of course, love, just let me get undressed." I tried to pry her hands from around me neck so I could remove my shirt and pajama pants.

I got naked, crawled under the covers beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"How much longer, Edward?" She spoke with a slur and I fought to contain a laugh.

I knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"Three days, love. Three more days and you'll understand." I smiled, kissed her forehead again and felt her breath fan across my chest.

"Sounds goooood." She snorted before falling into a deep sleep.

I lie there, watching her sleep. I was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.

Three more days.

Mine.

**A/n: I'm HOPING that I can get this one wrapped up tomorrow:):):) HANG ON, LOVELIES!**


	11. Chapter 11 I'm about to lose my mind

**Chapter 11 I'm losing my mind**

**A/n: This one will be a short, sweet little chapter to get us to the end...don't fret, it's not the END, END (Jamie – there is ANOTHER installment coming soon)!**

**There is a small shoutout to Pennyward in this chapter. I am in no way attempting to copy, steal or imply that he is mine. I loved him dearly and when you read the shout out, you'll laugh your ass off. No offense intended to TroubleFollows Edward. She is amazing and I utterly adore her writing and characters. (And, I have her permission to use it!)**

**Enjoy.**

The morning of the proposal

BPOV

Something feels off about today.

Maybe it's because I woke up, alone. No morning wood, no Mr. Happy poking my ass or running through my pussy...but also, no Edward holding me tight.

There's a note. There's a single sheet of paper on the nightstand beside the alarm clock.

_Dearest Bella, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you unattended this morning. Mr. Happy is not pleased either. I had an urgent matter to take care of early this morning._

_I've left some things for our date tonight with Alice. Please, please just follow the instructions._

_You won't regret it._

_All of my love, for eternity,_

_Edward_

What.

The.

Fuck?

I got up, took a shower and got dressed with this funny feeling that something big is going to happen today.

I walked into the office and everyone I passed smiled at me. But it wasn't a normal 'hi, how are you?' smile, it was the 'I know something you don't know' smile.

I quicken my steps, ready to seek the sanity of my own enclosed office walls.

Alice jumps out in front of me, about gave me a heart attack. "What the hell, Alice?" I screeched.

She bounced and giggled, "Come on, I have a lot to do to get you ready." Her eyes were lit up as she grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hall to her office.

"Ready for what, Alice?" I was about to panic. I know when she gets like this, it usually means something drastic is about to done to my hair, my face or my body.

"You'll see." She looked over her shoulder and exclaimed.

EPOV

Fuck. I'm pissed off.

Why the fuck can't I speed up time?

I pace my office, tug on my hair, cursing under my breath.

I had to leave the comfort of my bed this morning, missing out on that delicious body of Bella's.

Mr. Happy registered a full on complaint.

He's throbbing. He's hard. He's leaking all over my fucking suit.

Palming him does no good. He doesn't want my palm. He only wants Lucy Diamond.

Fuck.

I glance at the clock, it's only ten-thirty. Only six and half more hours to go.

I check my desk drawer one more time. There it sits. Her ring.

I glance at the suit hanging on the bathroom door. It's the same one I wore the day I first fucked her.

That electric hum starts thrumming through me as I recall lifting her skirt and seeing that glistening pussy for the first time.

I recall the way it felt instantly like home the first time my dick slid inside her constricting walls of heat.

My mouth is watering to the memory of tasting her pussy for the first time.

Christ.

Then, I glance over at the covered chair sitting in the corner. We've been wanting that chair forever. It's been on backorder. Some Penny guy placed a large order of them, so the warehouse had been out. But it finally fucking arrived yesterday. I had been panicked it wouldn't get here in time.

I just wanted everything to go off without a hitch tonight.

I know Bella loves me, I have no doubt she'll say yes, but damn, if I don't want this moment to be perfect for her.

Damn, can't time go any faster?


	12. Chapter 12 THE PROPOSAL

**Chapter 12 THE PROPOSAL**

**A/n: HERE WE GO:)**

**More business at the end...love to you all and THANK YOU for loving these two as much as I do!**

**Enjoy!**

Five PM Exactly

I pick up the phone and call her office, she answers the phone, "Isabella Swan."

I sigh, "Isabella, get your ass to my office in ten minutes, wear the clothes that Alice left for you. Do not be late."

I hung up the phone before she could respond.

I stood, walked to the bathroom, checked the mirror to see if my tie was straight and my hair was ok.

My stomach was on fire.

"You can do this, Edward. This is the shining moment she'll remember forever, do it right." I said to my reflection.

I walked back into my office, straightened a few things on my desk, checked to make sure that my phone was off and sat in my chair to wait.

There was a tentative knock on my door before Bella's head peeked in the door. "Edward?" Her voice was confused and timid.

"Come in, Isabella." She walked in and locked the door before she moved towards my desk.

Fuck! That outfit. That skirt. That shirt.

Bella does not dress that way anymore. I'd never be able to function with her so far, dressed like that. She's a lot more professional and demure in her clothing now.

She walked to the edge of my desk and stopped. Her eyes held a hint of knowing and a hint of curiosity.

"Around here, Isabella, we're doing things differently today." I twirled my hand in the air to indicated where she needed to move to.

A brilliant smile broke out across her face. She knew I was up to something, for sure, now.

"Lift your skirt, that ass better be bare." I barked as her hands slowly started to bunch the material as it rose up her thighs.

She got the skirt up over her ass, pussy soft and bare, and she motherfucking twirled around, ever so slowly.

"Is this acceptable?" She questioned before taking her lower lip in between her teeth.

"Fucking Perfect." I said as I reached out to grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me.

"I've had enough of the teasing, the taunting and the smell of that delicious pussy calls to me every minute of every fucking day." I leaned forward and took a whiff of her body as my nose ran along the line of her hip.

I felt her shiver.

"I've wanted you for so long. Now that I have you, I have no intentions of letting you go." I start running my hands all over her body.

"This body is mine," I said forcefully as I palmed her ass.

She let out a small whimper.

I ran my hands up her sides and palmed her breasts, "These tits are mine." I tugged both nipples through her shirt and bra.

I slowly started to unbutton the shirt, "They are mine to bit, nip, or suckle whenever I want, is that understood?" I watched her closely as she nodded slowly and briefly closed her eyes as I ripped the bra open in the front.

"Fuck, Isabella, those are the most gorgeous tits I've ever seen." I pulled her closer to me, palming her breasts the whole time. I sat forward and surrounded her left tit with my mouth, suckling slow and deep. I couldn't stop the moan, nor could she.

I released that one and placed a soft kiss to the nipple.

I reached over and kissed the other one, too.

I scooted back in chair, "And that pussy, God, Isabella. That pussy is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I look at her face and there it is...that blush. God, that makes Mr. Happy bounce, every single fucking time.

"Lay back on the desk, spread those legs...I wanna look at her." I softly ordered.

She complied and easily laid her back down on my desk, placed her heels on the edge of the desk, opening that pink, wet pussy right up for me.

I clutched my hand over my heart, as I licked my lips. I moved my chair forward a few feet, brought my head down and ran the tip of my tongue straight through her slit.

She moaned. I stood up, placed my hands on her inner thigh, spreading her further open.

"This pussy most definitely belongs to me, Isabella." I breathed out, trying to remain restrained.

"Now, the question that I do have is about your heart." I looked her directly in the eye.

She registered a deep look of confusion.

"What I mean to say is, is your heart mine and mine alone?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Her eyes were alight with a blaze of nothing but love.

"Most definitely." She replied, softly.

I pulled her up to a sitting position before helping her stand completely.

This was it. This was my moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have longed for you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You set my body on fire, you quench the thirst of my soul with your adoration and the love you give fills me completely." I swallowed and dropped to my knees. I slowly pulled the ring out of my pocket and palmed the box.

"Will you please do me the honor of being my wife? I want you to belong to me in everyway, by name, joined together by legal means, by my side in everyway so that I can show you my unending love for all of eternity. Please say yes." I gulped again and watched her face as I opened the ring box.

**BPOV**

HOLY SHIT! Did he just propose to me? OH FUCK! O H F U C K!

OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THAT RING! O H F U C K!

"Yes," I squeaked.

**EPOV**

Did she just say yes?

"Yes?" I hesitated to ask.

"Yes, Edward. I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She said as the tears started to flow.

I slid the ring on to her finger. Thank god it was a perfect fit.

"OH fuck Bella. You've just made me the happiest man alive." I said before I crashed my mouth to hers.

We kissed, we groped, we entwined our bodies.

Once we finally broke apart for a breath, she pulled back from me, "This is what you've been keeping from me?"

I nodded my head, "It is." I smiled a wide grin.

"God, I love you, Edward. You've had me so worried for the past month." She giggled then kissed my lips.

We quickly lost control, my clothes dropped to a pile in the floor beside hers as I walked her over to the covered tantric chair. "I have a happy engagement present for you."

Her eyes were surveying the covered prize. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nodded and pulled off the sheet covering it.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she said as she knelt over feeling the fabric, her hand running across it.

"I know." I stepped up behind her, gripped her hips, and leaned into her ear.

"Bend the fuck over the end, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered into her ear.

She looked at me over her shoulder, "I love the sound of that."

She took a step to the end of the chair and exaggerated her movement as she bent down over the curve of the foot of the chair. She laid her body down, pushing that luscious ass into the air.

I ran my right hand over the skin of her bottom, and stroked my cock with the other hand. "I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, Isabella. I'm going to show you that you are mine. And because that ring is on your finger, I'm going to fuck you all night long." I placed the tip of my cock at her entrance, flexed my hips a few times, getting just the tip wet.

"Do you feel that, Isabella? That's my cock, teasing the pussy that I'm going to spend the rest of my life fucking, pounding, penetrating, and licking." I slid my dick right into her soaking hot pussy.

We both moaned at the angle and depth the chair provided.

I slid easily in and out of her a few times, feeling her walls pulse around me as I drove deeper and deeper into her body.

"Fuck, Edward, that's deeper than I think you've ever been." Bella's breathy voice swirled through the air as I drove deeper into her body.

I felt that electric wire, flailing around, loose and untethered.

I heard the hum of the zing and the zap.

The white light explode as my body pulsed a long, hot stream of my seed deep within her constricting walls.

I leaned over, my body complete mush. No breath filled my lungs. I was gasping for air, as the enoromity of the moment rushed out of me.

I slowly stood, helped Bella stand and walked around to sit on the lower end of the chair. I situated her over me.

"Join me, Bella, please?" I held my hand out of her as she slowly placed her hand in mine.

"Forever." She replied.

We fucked.

We made love.

Our souls joined.

Our bodies connected.

"You've made me so happy, Bella." I said, while twirling a piece of hair as we laid spread out on a blanket in the floor.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe you've made my dreams come true." She smiled at me and snuggled deeper into my side.

"You are going to be my wife. Does that scare you?" My eyes were surely full of humor as she stared back at me.

"No, because as you recall, I own your ass." She let out a full on belly laugh as she threw her head back.

That she does.

Through my anger, I found the love of a lifetime. Love & Anger, I guess they do go well together, afterall!

**A/n: SOOOOO he finally proposed! I hope you all liked it. It sure gave me a hard time!**

**The next story in the series will most likely start updating sometime in October. I'll keep you up to date on FB. You can follow me KylaMichelle Hugsalot or join me in my group, theonlykyla fanfiction.**

**I'd like to thank Stephanie for always being a voice in my head. She encourages, discourages and keeps me in line. I love ya babe!**

**Massy & Bnjwl, I could not do any of this without either of you!**

**And to my Kitty Cat, I adore you. To Kitkat, I love warring with you! To BSGXquisite...I love the madness you bring to the table!**

**See ya soon, KylaMichelle**


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone still rec'ing and reviewing Anger Management.**

**Please know that this has now turned into a 4 part series with the first two already having been completed.**

**The sequel is Love & Anger on my profile. Please leave it some love, or hate, as the case may be.**

**The third in the series will probably start posting around the end of October, first of November. I don't have the title completely worked out yet...but put me on Author Alert so you don't miss it!**

**Again, I have to THANK all of you for making what started as a one shot rant into one of my most beloved story and one of my favorite couples to write!**

**Big things are in store for our schmexin' duo...so watch for it!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 SequelSeries Info

SEQUEL INFO….

After a lot of thinking and deliberations I have come to the decision that I am not working on any sequels until after the first of the year.

I am reaching that point of burnt out in my writing and do not want to just crank out some jibberish to meet a silly time constraint.

So, in order to do the stories justice here is the time line for the sequels I have planned:

3rd installment in the "Anger Management" series will begin posting around January 15th. Should wrap up mid February and the 4th and final installment will begin sometime in April.

"Who Is This" sequel will start posting around January 10th or so. – LOOK FOR AN EPOV OUTTAKE in the TEXAS WILDFIRES COMPILATION – go donate as little as $5!

"Fantasy Granted" sequel will post in February…..maybe sooner, just depends.

Please feel free to PM me on ffnet or hit me up on FB – kylamichelle hugsalot if you have questions, concerns, etc….

Thanks for understanding!

kyla


End file.
